Welcome to my world
by bouc0101
Summary: This story came about following a pretty cool date: A restaurant name Le 6ième sens (6th sense) where we eat and drink in total darkness. (Believe me it was pitch blackness). While driving back I had this idea to team up Annie, Auggie, Eyal and Danielle together and send them on quite an escapade.
1. Chapter 1 - A new beginning

_**Chapter 1 – A new beginning**_

_This story came about following a pretty cool date: A restaurant name Le 6__ième__ sens (6__th__ sense) where we eat and drink in total darkness. (Believe me it was pitch blackness) All waiters are blind and our guides for the night. It was some experience: Foods and drinks don't taste the same and our hearing is put to the test. Clients can't walk in the restaurant or go to the bathroom without being shown the way by a blind waiter. Ironic and humbling isn't it! While driving back I had this idea to team up Annie, Auggie, Eyal and Danielle together and send them on quite an escapade. A way to actively put Auggie back in the field, him even being the one running point! My story lines takes place 6 months after season 4. Annie being slowly brought back from the 'dark' and into the field again with this 'simple' mission. Eyal is having some problems of his own and Danielle is going to be introduce to Annie's way of living… she might even like it! Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Arthur was back as top bronze as DCI. Joan had been offered the Deputy Director's job (DD–the DCI's assistant) but decided to leave the position to Calder and to return to being head of the DPD. It was, for her, the best decision since she now had a newborn to take care of. Auggie was director of special projects but with an agreement to stay on as Annie's handler. Eric Barbour had taken Auggie's former job as head of tech opp's. As for Annie well she was still an agent. She was just back from a welcome 6 month leave. During this down time she and Auggie had put the past behind and resumed a very passionate relationship.

* * *

Auggie and Annie were teasing Eric about his immensely messy office.

"Eric are you absolutely sure you don't have that hard drive I ordered. Eileen said they delivered it to Tech opp's thinking it was still my office." Eric lifted a couple of bags of chips, pushed a couple of cans of sodas and as he saw the base of his desk, he also spotted a small black hard drive!

"Here it is, told you I'd find it. Always find the stuff I need to find!"

Joan appeared, rested her shoulder of the door frame and just look at the trio….a small grin crept on her face. Annie turned and Joan rapidly made that grin disappear. Can't have her agents thinking that she was smiling at them playing around on the job!

"Auggie, Annie when you are finished here, like to have a word with you in my office" Joan was back to her old self…..

* * *

Annie and Auggie were sitting in front of Joan's desk. She was shuffling papers and looking pass the window of her office to the entrance of the DPD.

Auggie venture "Joan did you want to talk to us, we can come back if this is not a good time."

"No, no, I'm waiting for our guess to arrive. He might have needed some 'assistance'.

Annie spotted the tall frame of Conrad Black with in tow a familiar face: Eyal Lavin. From what Annie could see, Eyal seemed to have lost some weight and he had a much fuller beard than his usual well groomed scuff.

As soon as both men walked through the door, Auggie head shot up. Conrad led Eyal in, saluted Joan and was off.

"A woody and spicy fragrance mixed in with a bit of musk, jasmine, Virginia cedar, and of course, rum - Straight to Heaven by Kilian, Eyal Lavin what are you doing in our part of the world."

Eyal shook his head and extended his hand to Auggie's and pulled him up for their traditional hug.

"We really have to stop the hugging thing in front of Joan pool of agents… not good for my image"

Annie looked at Eyal as he delicately kissed her on both cheeks, their eyes locked for a second but Annie sensed something was missing….his typical sexy grin was not present.

"Love the beard and with the unusual cold weather we are having, it will keep you warm while you're in Washington." Annie whispered to him, putting her hand on his shoulder for him not to pull away too fast.

Greeting were over so Joan continued "OK now that you are all here, I can explain the particulars of this mission. Eyal, don't know how much Rivka's told you but for Annie and Auggie, I'll start at the beginning."

Again just a nod from Eyal. Annie was worried, not him at all, something was wrong, no teasing, no smile, no smart retorts…. nothing.

Joan took the floor: "We've got a complicated situation that was brought to our attention by Mossad. They have reason to believe that a Washington base restaurant _Le 6__ième__ sens (6__th__ sense) _is the cover for discussions between a dissident Israeli Nuclear, Particle and Radiation Physician and an Iranian terrorists linked to their nuclear weapon program. Iran seem determine to develop nuclear weapons despite its international obligations and international pressure. And to quote a previous president of our, 'Iran was dangerous, Iran is dangerous, and Iran will be dangerous, if they have the knowledge necessary to make a nuclear weapon.' Mossad and CIA are cooperating on this mission. Both agencies need some eyes in the place. This restaurant is particular… it is own by a blind couple and the concept is to provide their clients with an eating and drinking experience in pitch darkness. Auggie for obvious reasons you'll be running point on this one! Guys this is a recognition mission, you go in, get eyes and ears in the place and analyse the data/intel. CIA and Mossad have a team ready to intervene at any giving time. Am I clear on this part of your mission?" All nodded affirmatively.

Auggie had not expected this "Wow, Joan you really know how to coax a guy back to his old job and first love! Is Arthur OK with this?"

"Yes Auggie, you are officially off OSP (Office of Special Project) duty and back in active field duty for the duration of this mission."

Annie was pleasantly surprise with her welcome back mission. It was not what she could call, at first hand, a dangerous mission. She should/usually would be part of the intervention team but it was one where Auggie would have an edge over her. It should prove very interesting. "Joan what is our cover?"

"Well you are two couples from London, England wanting to start the same type of restaurant. The proprietors have already helped a Canadian couple do the same in Québec, Canada so we are hoping they will extend the same generosity to you guys."

Annie looked at Joan then at Auggie and Eyal "Joan, you said two couples, that meaning four people, can I asked who will be, I presume, Eyal partner, another Mossad agent?

Joan bit her lips… and cracked a smile "Not quite Annie. Auggie is our 'in the dark specialist' and you are his rich wife, you two are the investors. You surrounded yourself with Eyal, a winery and vineyard owner and his wife a reputable organic food caterer... Annie this is where we are hoping you could help us.

"Joan, I know where you are going with this and it is out of the question. The only person I know who knows about organic food and is a caterer is my sister Danielle. There is no way she can help me on this or any mission, believe me she is not spy material. And I don't even have to worry….. she won't accept."

Auggie and Eyal were hung to both women words. This conversation and turn of events was greatly interesting for both of them. Both were surprise, flabbergasted would be the appropriate word!

Joan went on "Annie, you know CIA… we now know as much about Danielle as we do about you. Our experts are formal: Your sister does have asset capabilities. She's curious, doesn't take no for an answer, always wants to get to the bottom of a situation, can conduct quite an interrogation and has just the right knowledge for this mission. She will be escorted by one of Mossad's best and one of CIA's newest best. What she will be missing in cover capabilities, I am sure you two will watch over her like hawks. Auggie no offences intended! Remember this is an intel gathering mission. You get in, read the situation, do surveillance work, scoop out the intel and get out. Then we send in the attacks dogs with what you gave us."

Auggie responded "No offence taken Joan but I'm also curious as why Danielle was chosen for this particular mission."

"Auggie I assure you, all of you, it was timing and us knowing she had the knowledge needed."

Annie couldn't wait to speak again and find out more "Joan are you telling me that CIA spied on Danielle, drilled down deep in her personal life and for what… so that she could maybe participate in a simple intel gathering mission. There is more to this mission than you are telling us, Joan think we deserve to know more, what is it? I will never accept to put my sister in any kind of danger, she had no training whatsoever and is first and foremost a mother not a spy."

For the first time Eyal spoke "Joan, I agree with Annie on this. I will also never accept to put a civilian in danger, especially one that will be paired up with me. I prefer to work alone, remember and there is a reason for me going solo. I can't and don't want to be responsible for the safety of another. This type of mission can go from cozy to deadly in a second. We are talking about an Israeli dissident and an Iranian terrorist, they are not your friendly neighbor ice cream and cookie men. I'm sure CIA or Mossad can pull up some more suited operative from their magical hats."

"No can do, this mission is as I told you, nothing more, nothing less. Annie you have a choice, you do us the honors or WE will ask Danielle. What will it be?"

Annie and Eyal were shaking their heads in disgust. They knew from experience that this was a done deal and there was no turning back. Agencies were like that, they dealt the cards and agent had to play by the hand that they were dealt.

Annie had surrender "Joan if Danielle accepts, will I, at least, be able to read her in. She should have all the facts, at least the same facts as we have, to complete this mission"

"Annie, I assure you that Danielle can be read in. Consider her as an asset or even a bit more. She already knows about you and Auggie being spies and my guess is that she has serious doubt on our Mossad friend here. Didn't the two of them meet at your apartment last April while Eyal was in Washington and you Annie had strict orders not to contact him?" Joan slowly raising her eyes and looking at both agents… who by now had red spots creeping up. "Ah and Auggie, I also know you were the one who brought the pizza later that night"

Auggie just lifted his head, dropped his shoulders and rolled his eyes! "Busted, Mommy dearest"

Joan shook her head and continued "Well do you have any questions….. No OK that's settle it then. Auggie you have the full file ready and waiting for you on your old DPD security clearances. It's up to you to read in your operatives, choose your backup team and agent.

Auggie was all smile "Think I'm going to like this little excursion into darkness. It's been a long time since I've been a 'leader of the pack.'" That got him a sharp elbow jab from Annie.

* * *

Just before all left, Joan made eye contact with Annie "Annie can you stay, like a word for how to go about things with your sister"

"Sure…. what's really up Joan?" Annie asked as the two were alone.

"You must have notice that our friend Eyal didn't seem himself?"

"Yes I did, you know what up with him?"

"About a month ago, he suffered a severe concussion and he's been having some problems with his eye sight, balance and suffers from severe headaches but he won't admit or talk about it. Rivka's organized appointments with a specialist in Israel but he's been a no show. In a last effort, she asked us or more you to try and convince him to get himself checked out. Don't get me wrong, this present mission is as I describe it, you just have double duties. Rivka assures me Eyal should be OK to complete this mission. Till now his problems haven't interfered with his work. But you and I both know that it is just a matter of time if the symptoms Rivka described are real. So watch out for him and make sure he gets to this doctor Rivka booked him with" Joan handed Annie a piece of paper.

"Really don't know how I can convince Eyal if Rivka and Mossad can't"

"Well, he's going to have to because for him to get back in the field he needs that doctor's OK. For now Mossad and Rivka have kept him on simple brush passes or intelligence gathering missions but even these type of missions will no longer be permitted if he doesn't get himself cleared for field duty. Here are Eyal's coordinated while he's in DC and the two appointments Rivka organized for him."

"Two appointments?" Annie asked

"Yes, Rivka didn't take any chances. You have two tries at this Annie. Something a spy doesn't often get! Rivka must really like Eyal, I never seen her go this far for one of her agents."

"More likely the last one or the best one she has! (Joan nodded approvingly) Well this mission is off to a great start: I have to ask my "normal civilian" sister if she wants to play spy with me and ask a master spy to stop being a hypochondriac and go to the doctor! Don't know how this mission is going to turn out but my interpersonal skills are going to be put to the test. Thanks Joan, after six months off this is a wonderful welcome back package!"

Joan put on her most wonderful grin and returned to her work, Annie got the message = 'conversation over now get to it'.

* * *

_To be continued….. Hope you like this story line! And for the small number of people reading my other story don't worry I won't abandon it. Just don't have the inspiration for it for now but it will come back. I would never leave readers in the dark with an incomplete story even if there is only one reader reading it._


	2. Chapter 2 - A Mission in a Mission

**Chapter 2 – A mission in a mission**

Annie, from her desk, was watching Auggie. She could tell by his body language that he was a happy camper. If it was not for her having to drag Danielle into her world and play mother the elusive Eyal, she would have welcomed this 'come back' mission.

The last 6 month had been quite an ordeal for Annie: numerous hours of debriefing, trial and error attempts by CIA at resurrecting a 'dead' agent', coming to terms/accepting that her killing Henry was the only solution, getting reacquainted with Auggie as a lover and last but not least, explaining her reappearance to Danielle.

To Annie surprise it was Danielle reaction that had brought her out of the stupor state she was in since having pulled that fatalistic trigger; Danielle had stood in front of her and had just said "Well I'll be dammed" To that Annie had started crying and there had been no stopping her. Danielle had sat on the floor cradling her for what seemed to be a couple of minutes but were more close to couple of hours. Then Danielle had spoken '_Annie, we both have been through hell these last few months and as a result lost the lives we had and cherished. I have gone from an at home dynamic mom to a divorced and very lonely mom and you, from what I can see, have gone from an optimistic and talented CIA agent to a still talented but very troubled 'I don't know' if I want to be an agent anymore. Let's say we go find or redefine ourselves, get reacquainted with the Danielle and Annie that we once were. If we want them back…. well we'll hang on to them and if not, well, we'll get to know/accept the now new us,'_

Danielle plan was simple: That they take a 4 week road trip and revisit the best towns/memories they had lived in (US town) while they were kids and just reminist and talk and talk and talk. And that had done it for Annie. Both sisters had decided to keep the old Danielle and Annie but with some changes life experiences had brought about to make them more mature.

From then on the old Annie had slowly resurfaces and this mission was her first step to reclaiming more of what she had lost. All the ingredients were certainly reunited for this next step: Her sister, her lover and her dearest friend.

* * *

"Annie, AAAAAnnie, you with us" That call from Auggie got her out of her 'rèverie' and back to earth.

"Yes, Auggie, you seem ready and happy to go. This mission has really lifted your spirits. We headed home or would you like to stop at the tavern for a couple of beers."

"Tavern is good with me if it's good with you. When do you plan on talking to Danielle and would you want some help?"

"Plan on telling her tonight. Auggie, before we leave, would like a word away from eyes and ears. Can we go to your office?"

"Ha…. And you think, there's no eyes and ears there. Come on, let's go see our Berlin wall memorial"

Annie didn't know if Joan would want for Auggie to know about Eyal's problems but she was not going to keep this a secret. She read Auggie in on the 'side' mission Joan had tasked her with.

"Annie this might surprise you but I feel for the guy. I've been there! This spy world is his life and contrary to me, he won't settle for nothing else. Don't know what to think about you helping him but I won't/can't tell you not to do it. You owe him, we both owe him a favor or two. Use your better judgement, Annie and if you need help I'm here. Also if you think he could be a liability for this mission I would appreciate you telling me. Long time I haven't run point on a mission and would really like to succeed at it. You guys are going to need lots of concentration to be able to function in my world and I remember having some major headaches at the beginning so please just be honest with me about his condition."

'I will Auggie, it's a promise" Annie wanting to kiss him on his cheek but as usual he guessed and made it a much more passionate kiss.

Eric was also heading home "Hey you two, could you restrain yourself in front of the single guy... please!"

Auggie smirked at Eric and took Annie's elbow to head out to Alan's tavern. Eric asked to join them.

Annie planned to ask Danielle about Joan 'job' offer tonigt and she preferred to be alone. Knowing Danielle, if Auggie were to be present, a yes would probably be Danielle's answer, her not wanting to disappoint anyone. A mission, any mission, was not a simple walk in the park. Yes Danielle would be more than well surrounded, Eyal was a master spy, she had enough experience with mayhem and Auggie could sense danger in a simple turn of the head. Yet, she was still quite worried about what could go wrong. Annie knew she had a way of attracting trouble and was quite worried Danielle could get caught in something she was not trained to handle. Annie couldn't help but think this mission was more than met the eye. It was not like Joan to put a civilian in danger, especially one she knows. Also they were far from being short-staffed and the cover was not that all complicated to act out. Something was not right, she took a note to talk to Auggie about her nagging feelings.

Another fun evening at the tavern, the guys teasing Eric and Eric bombing out on his tries to ask a girl out. Poor Eric, his reputation followed him, a bit too nerdy for most girls he got his eyes on. Well Annie decided it was time to help Eric instead of teasing him. '_OK Walker put your spy training to good us. Look around, there must be a girl that could withstand Eric clumsiness, bad eating habits and being a tech geek_.' Then she spotted her, a nice young and friendly looking girl next door type. Annie looked around, got up, put on her best girlfriend smile and went about to make her approach. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and was pulled in the small corridor leading up to the bathrooms. Stunned, she found herself facing Eyal.

"Of all the girls in this place, you would have to choose a Mossad spy for a blind date with Eric"

"What…."

"Annie, she my tail, Rivka sent her to check up on me…. to make sure I behave. I'm being a nice guy and letting her think she's successful in her cover."

"Could you leave me finish, I meant 'What are you doing here?"

"What's a guy to do when alone in Washington, this place is a known spot for spooks. Just wanted a fun evening out, grab a beer or two with friends"

"Eyal Lavin, you are lying through your teeth. Let me give you your type of evening: '_A classy and sexy girl, an expensive car, a concert or opera, a drink at The Parchment and a proposition for a night cap with some very expensive wine – at your hotel and the rest …. is also a classic'"_

"Well, since you have me figured all out, would you care to join me? I'd be glad to walk you through that kind of evening!"

"Eyal, stop, what are you doing here, really?"

"Like I told you Neshema, just want a beer, relax, talk to friends and have a little fun with Rivka's nark . By the way, she's way over Eric's league. He wouldn't see what hit him. Best you not match those two together."

"How did you know what I was up to?"

"Annie when are you going to accept that I'm good at this game. My turn to describe you to yourself. '_You putting you hand under your chin, looking at Eric with those beautiful puppy eye, pulling on the 'I'm going to do this' determined look, scouting the women in this room…. and as usual picking the worst candidate for the guy…..and the conclusion would be… trouble….. and I having to intervene to save Eric from being humiliate or worst physically hurt'_ did I forget something?"

"Only to turn off your arrogance, Mr. "

Eyal put his arm around her shoulder, pointed her to her table and they joined the rest of the gang.

Auggie, as always, was the first to notice Eyal.

"Eyal, you're not the beer and tavern type, what's up?"

Eyal shook his head and Annie busted out laughing "I just told him the same thing, poor Eyal, think we branded you as a Slicker, a Cosmopolite man of the world"

"Look, can a guy just want to have fun and put my Mossad tail through hell. I know for a fact that she hates taverns."

Auggie turned to Eyal and asked "Mossad is having you tailed, why? What did you do? Planning on becoming a US citizen?"

"No, last mission I pissed Rivka off so it's her way of showing me that she's still my boss."

Auggie knew all too well what was the problem and chose not to pursue it. Annie would surely find a way to convince Eyal to get some help. Those two always had a very special relationship. He didn't like it but knew he had to let Annie come to terms with her feelings for Eyal. These past six month had been hell for Annie and he couldn't add to it by becoming a jealous boyfriend. Even if he did, he knew it could put a permanent dent in their relationship. As he saw it the only option he had was to let Annie and Eyal's relationship run its course. He had a feeling Annie was going to want to come to term with her feelings, sort things out. The 'roots' she wanted to put down might not be the ones she though she wanted. Her off the grid time had left her with a desire to put things strait in her life and Auggie guessed the Eyal issue was now one of the few left on her list.

"Auggie we should be going, I have a sister to sister talk to get to."

"Yup, and I'm guessing I get to pass the night alone." Auggie putting on a defeated look.

"Well there's Eyal colleague that's going to be looking for company." She turned to Eyal and continued

"Eyal, please take that girl out of her misery. If you don't I will, no fun being in Washington and following the invisible man""

Eyal shrug and bided his farewells to Annie, Auggie and Eric. They saw him approach his Mossad colleague and surprised them by escorting her out and winking at Annie!

"Eyal talking to you in code" Eric noticing the wink and Auggie head shot up quickly.

Annie laughing "No, it's just Eyal way of telling me I've been duped by the best…. Again!"

* * *

Annie drove Eric home and left Auggie at their apartment. Danielle was expecting her. Annie stopped by the convenient store to get her sister's favorite ice cream. Her way of sugar coating her unsual demand.

Danielle was glad Annie was coming over. Michael and her were now divorce and she had the kids most of the time. Michael was in California and they had agreed that it would be best for the girls to continue their schooling in Washington. Danielle was counting a bit on Annie to get reacquainted with the dating circuit but it had not been a good time for her to rely on Annie's charm since her sister was barely holding her own for the past months. But the last weeks she had seen more and more the Annie she knew and love coming back. So tonight when Annie had announce she wanted to spend some sister bounding time, Danielle was more that delighted. Hell, maybe they could even check out the bar scene…..

Seeing Annie come in with that little brown bag and two plastic spoons made Danielle sighed…._well guess no bar scene_ ….Putting on her best 'I will support you' sister smile she asked "Annie are you OK, something bothering you, you want to talk?"

"Danielle I'm OK, I have something to ask you and think you're going to need something to sugar coat the news. Heck, I need to sugar coat it myself."

"Annie… what is it, what is wrong?"

Annie felt bad, Danielle seemed terrified. Putting both her hands on Danielle face to calm her rapidly "Danielle, no no, sorry it's nothing bad promise. Just a very very strange request from my boss"

"What?"

"Danielle, the CIA would like for you to help in a mission that needs your knowledge of catering and organic foods. You wanted to know what I really do for a living well now is your chance. If you don't want to, it's no biggy, there are people at the agency that can act as caterers. You could even be their coach."

Danielle eye went from worried to wide eye …enlarge…. and incredulous

"Annie…..are you serious?" Danielle was whispering

"Danielle why are you whispering?"

"You always do it when you talk to me about you're work, though it was a spy thing"

Annie had to laugh. She filled in Danielle with what she knew of the mission and asked

"Danielle, don't want to push but CIA isn't good at the waiting game… I need your answer tonight."

"YES….YES….I'll do it"

"Danielle are you sure? You know this could, not saying it will, but could be dangerous"

"Annie, in the last months I've been through the death of a marriage, your death, your resurrection, two kids hitting the teenage years in advance, the high in my days now consist of Oprah and Dr Phil ….and my nights are filled with catering to rich people who sometimes seem to forget their manners at home. So if you think I'm going to pass a chance to be partnered with one of the sexiest guy on earth and to finally experience what can possibly be so captivating of the spy world that you literally 'died' for it… Sister, push aside, I'm coming in from the dark!"

"Well Joan will be glad. Danielle I must admit I'm a bit insecure about all of this. Things could go wrong. The gun I carry is real Danielle, real bullets in it too."

'Annie, that sexy guy, Eyal also has a gun and you told me he was the best of the best, Auggie, even blind is a genius anyone can see that and you are my dotting little sister. My guess is that I'll be very well surrounded if not smothered. I promise if I ever feel scared or over in my head I will talk to you. Annie I need a little fun in my life at the moment, please don't worry. When do I start?"

Annie laugh at Danielle enthusiasm. Danielle was right it could be a welcome change for her. She just hope the mission stayed a simple intel gathering one. Well if not there was always time to pull Danielle out. To that Annie phone rang, it was Eyal.

* * *

"Annie Walker?"

'Yes'

"Look you don't know me, I'm from Mossad, my name is Ashira. I was at the tavern tonight and I have a problem. Rivka told me to contact you that you would know what to do. Can we talk?"

"Yes, we both have encrypted phones, tell me what's your problem? Is it Eyal?" Annie was worried and Danielle was also, Annie having mentioned Eyal.

"Yes it's Eyal. We had a wonderful evening and he asked me at his hotel for a nightcap. He such a gentlemen… Well he's not feeling well, seems to have quite a headache. He vomited twice and I'm not sure, because he is such a proud man that he won't admit it, I think he can't see. He doesn't want to go to the hospital. Look I only have basic first aid training, really don't know what to do."

Annie had to laugh at Eyal evening plans.. just as she had imagine but now was not the time for 'I told you so'.

"Ashira, were are you. OK, I'll be there in ½ hour or less. Stay with him." Hanging up she turned to Danielle.

"Well sister, since you are now part of my world, we are going to try and help that proud and arrogant partner of yours"

Again Danielle eye grew wide. Annie just took her hand and pulled her out of the cottage. They got in the car and Annie explained Eyal situation to Danielle. Annie decided that her sister had to know what was up with Eyal. One thing about her off the grid experience was that she now took the decision that she though were right for her situation. It's working her agency Eyal had told her, it comes with maturity!

* * *

"Annie slow down, Eyal is not the only one that is going to be sick. Look I can call you ex-boyfriend Dr. Scot Weiss, he should be able to help us."

"Good idea, look Danielle, we should bring Eyal back to the cottage. He would be more comfortable and I can corner him or trick him into seeing that specialist tomorrow."

"Yes sure. OK Annie, Scott will be at the house in about an hour. He just said 'another incident off books' what does that mean?"

Annie laughed. She and Scott had broken up but had stayed close. He had helped her with a couple of situation that needed his medical expertise. He had guessed in the beginning of them dating that there was more to her work that met the eye. He kept quiet about it.

Arriving at the hotel room, Annie and Danielle were quit to get to Eyal's room and knocked at the door.

Ashira answered. "Thank you for coming, Mrs Walker. I didn't know what to do, he doesn't want me to call for help and I'm sure now he's having problem with his eyes"

"Call me Annie, please. Where is he?"

"Resting on the bed and doesn't want to be bothered, gave me money to take a cab."

"Like hell I won't bother him…" and to that Annie busted in his room.

What she saw pulled at her heart. Eyal must be in great pain because the body lying in that bed was not the Eyal she knew. In a foetal position, he was holding his head with his hands, covering his eyes and humming faintly. Annie carefully approached him and whispered

"Eyal, it's Annie, what is going on?

He barely manage to answer her, "It's OK Annie, … it will pass, go home, please"

"No way I'm going home. You need help Eyal and you're going to get it. Danielle is with me and we are taking you to her place. Are you OK to walk?

"Annie, get out of here, told you it will go away. It looks worse than it really is. Please take Danielle with you, she shouldn't be here."

"No can do. I'll be back in a minute"

Ashira and Danielle were talking in the kitchen, Annie joined them

"Eyal will not be able to walk out of here, Ashira you were right I think he's quite blind. He's good at hiding it but my boyfriend is blind and I recognised some jerky head movement and that blank stare just put a knife through my heart. What do we do now? I'd prefer to get him to the cottage so we can keep an eye on him. Also it might be easier to get him to his doctor appointment tomorrow if he's on unfamiliar territory."

Ashira looked at Annie 'Hey, when Eyal escorted me to his room, we came across this old couple who were arguing about taking or not taking the hotel's wheelchair. If the hotel has one, we might be able to get him to your car. Just have to put a blanket over him and I'll tell the front desk that my father drank a bit too much and that I'm scare that he hurts himself.. him being 92 years old and all."

Ashira was a spy and it showed. Annie felt at ease with her and her fast thinking was a god sent. "Yes Ashira, good idea. Danielle call the front desk. Me and Ashira are going to help our petit ami get dressed.

Danielle put on a disappointed face.. "You know I can help getting him dressed, Ashira can call the front desk"

"DANIELLE…"

"OK, OK, don't shoot me, I'll call."

There was a wheelchair and Ashira went down to get it. Annie went with her to let off some steam…. Eyal was not cooperating, they could not get him dressed, he wanted to be alone and he was not going to give in. Annie was torn, seeing Eyal like this was hard for her. She couldn't find the words to get through that tick skull of his and it infuriated her but at the same time pulled at her heart.

Re-entering the room, Annie was taken aback by what she saw … There was Danielle giving Eyal a neck massage. Eyal was sitting on the living room floor.

"Danielle what happened, did he fall, is he OK?"

"I'm OK Annie" Eyal said in a faint voice.

Danielle put her hand on Annie shoulder "Don't worry Annie, he got up while I was on the phone to warn Scott that we would be a little late. He tried to take a couple of steps, stumbled and was going to fall but I pushed the ottoman at him that softened his fall. Make him as comfortable as possible and asked if he like a neck massage, he didn't answer so I just gave him one."

Annie kneeled down at Eyal level, put her hand to gently lift up his chin, looked him in the eye and said "Eyal…. I'm taking you to Danielle house, I have a friend that will treat you, no questions asked. You need help, you're hurting and it's bad. So stop being a baby and help us help you."

Annie was surprised but he nodded and got himself in the wheelchair. Annie though… he must be hurting bad … real bad.

* * *

They decided to take Eyal's car, bigger and a lot more comfortable. Danielle sat in the back with Eyal. With Annie's driving it didn't take long for her to arrive at the cottage. Scott was waiting for them. Danielle had called and explained Eyal condition.

Scott helped Eyal get settle and gave him a painkiller and anticonvulsant.

"Annie, I gave him some pretty strong medicine, the painkiller is morphine base. He going to be out for the night no worry. From what I could see, he doesn't have any damage to his eyes. His blindness must be the result of his migraine. That guy has some tolerance to pain. Look, he should get himself checked out. Concussions can leed to dangerous after-effects especially if not treated."

"Thanks Scott, I owe you. He has an appointment with a doctor Longstrong tomorrow…. That is if I can convince him to go. He's kind of pigheaded."

"Well, don't know who he knows but Dr. Longstrong is one of the best. It normally takes over a year to get an appointment with him. Your friend must be in your field of work Annie." Scott gave Annie a partner in crime look!

"Scott…"

"I know, I know, no questions, well you know how to reach me if he needs me. I'm on duty at midnight, no cells allowed, so call me at the hospital, I'll do my best to get here. He should be lightheaded tomorrow so watch him closely and the only place he should be going is to his medical appointment and this bed. Well it was nice seeing you Annie and now it's goodbye again….. You now owe me at least 5 rock climbing dates"

"I'll pay my dues Scott promise…"

To that Scott was off. Anne called Ashina to reassure her that Eyal had taken some painkillers and was now sleeping.

It was close to midnight but Annie had to put together a plan to get Eyal to seek treatment.

"Danielle you should get to bed. I'm going to try and find a way to get Eyal to accept to see this Dr. Longstrong."

"Annie I not a spy and you might laugh at my plan but here goes: It was Scott words that tip me off - Eyal seems to be a women man, I'm also guessing he has the knight and shining armour attitude.

Yes and yes" Annie sitting on the couch near her sister

"Let's say you go to work with his car but you are supposed to be back and hold my hand at an important doctor's appointment. You call and tell me you can't come with me because of an urgent meeting, sounds familiar"

Annie nodded and smiled

"I call a taxi, hang up and loose it….big times. I get mad at you, at Michael, at the world in general. You know how emotional I can get…..sitting next to him and crying my little heart out... Think it might softened his heart just a bit for him to offer himself to come with me."

"Danielle are you sure you haven't done this spy thing before? Your plan could very well work, you read Eyal pretty well. The only thing is the timing. His appointment is at 3. Knowing Eyal, if he feel better he's going to be out of here even if I take his car. He must have a million places to be and he'll just call a cab or even rent another car!"

"Well we could tie him to the bed, remember the film Misery with Kathy Bates and James Caan, creepy but … it could work. I would tell him it's because you wanted him to stay in bed and that you knew he was not going to listen to reason so you decided to help him out … so to speak."

Annie just busted out laughing "Oh Danielle, you're priceless. That will more than do. It will even make him remember quite a little escape we had. It's perfect believe me, more than perfect."

To that Eyal was…. again… tie wrapped by Annie.

"Annie, he's out cold, we could make him more comfortable. I still have a pair of Micheal PJ. Ah they're here. He would be much more confortable with them. I've seen a man in boxers before."

"Eu... Danielle"

Too late Danielle had already pulled down his trousers "Annieeeeeeeeeeeee... he doesn't have underwears" Danielle just threw the PJ on Eyal!

"That's what I wanted to warn you about... he tends to do that."

"How would you know... ?"

"Never mind.. let's get these PJ's on him, Danielle...stop. That is called bad spying or gazing !"

Danielle face went as red as a cherrie!

The sisters talked for another couple of hours putting their plan together. Annie would meet them at Dr. Longstrong. While Annie would opened the cabby's door a surprise Eyal would look at her while Danielle put cuffs on him: One tied to Eyal wrist and one to Danielle. Eyal would turn towards Danielle as Annie would slip on the other cuffs. Eyal would be sandwich between Annie and Danielle with cuffs. No way he could get out of that one.

Annie was really appreciating this time with Danielle. Her panic stricken and nervous Danielle seemed gone. She couldn't explained what changed in Danielle but something for the better had occurred during Annie's off the grid period. Her six sense was alerted with this mission and now it was Danielle that was also awakening that six sense_. 'Something is definitely up, must speak to Auggie, he might know something but not now, I have a master spy to practice my deceptive training on.'_

* * *

Well hooray for the girls because everything went as planned. Annie and Danielle now had a surprised Eyal cuffed between them.

"Annie take those cuffs off of me. What in the hell are you up to?"

"Eyal it's for your own good"

"I heard that before and I ended up getting shot in the shoulder…..remember? Cut the small talk and tell me what you are up to. I might be a bit under the weather but I can still cause quite a a bit of damage here….start taking Mrs. Walker"

"Eyal just follow us or we will scream bloody murder. By now you know how well my sister can act..."

Annie put a sly smile on her face. Eyal looked at her and then at Danielle.

"OK ladies I'm putting myself in your hands. Ah... by the way, which one of you two took my trousers off yesterday?"

Both girls went cherrie red!

"OK, got my answer... my luck I get stuck with two perverts and I'm knocked out!

* * *

It didn't take Eyal long to figure out where he was and what those two lovely ladies had tricked him into capitalising to. He was mad, Annie could sense it. .

"Eyal, you do know I understand Hebrew"

"I know so why don't you repeat what I just said to you sister"

"That won't be necessary Annie, I don't understand but I'm guessing they were swear words."

Danielle was feeling a little uncomfortable with Eyal coldness.

They were now at the doctor's door. Eyal was not a happy camper. The receptionist looked at the special trio and laugh slightly, she showed them into the doctor's office.

"Eyal I'm going to take the cuffs off now. Do you promise to behave?"

"I'm not promising you anything"

"Well suit yourself, you stay tied up till the doctor gets here"

To that the doctor walked in.

"'Mr. Eyal Lavin, what can I do for you today?"

Noticing that Eyal was cuffed, the doctor sat down, looked at the trio

"Ok, this is a first…. I know I'm going to regret this but… why the cuffs?

"Seem these lovely ladies couldn't stay away from me, it must be my natural charm"

Annie stepped in and explain Eyal stubbornness.

"No need Rivka explained the situation to me. Untie him, I'll take it from here. Can't examine him with both of you tied up to him. That must feel better Mr. Lavin… Just step in my examination room, take off your shirt and wait for me, I'll be there in no time. Just have to talk to these lovely ladies."

Annie was surprise, no retort of any kind from Eyal, not even a glance at Annie. He must be really mad…Hope he'll get over it. It really is for his own good.

"You two really went out of your way to get our big boy in. Rivka called this morning and told me Mr. Lavin had some problems yesterday. I'd like to know what happened."

Annie gave him a summary of what had happened and also gave him the note Scott had given her. The meds were strong and Scott had told Annie that it was better that Dr. Longstrong knew Eyal had taken them.

"Well Mr. Lavin should be here for at least 2 1/2 hours. Guessing you are going to want to "escort" him out and back to his bed, where he should stay for another day or so with the meds that he has taken. I trust you two can manage that." To that a laughing Dr. Longstrong joined Eyal in the examining room.

* * *

As soon as the doctor joined Eyal, Danielle pulled Annie aside and whispered "Annie, I got him here, we blackmailed him into agreeing to see the doctor but now he needs some comforting and not my mommy type comforting. He need a friend at this time Annie, a very good friend. Look at the way he's wrapping his arm on his chess and shoulder. That's just what Chloe does when she nervous and scare. Doesn't your spy training give you lessons in reading people? From what I can see we have a very unsecure and scared boy that needs some TLC"

"Danielle, Eyal is a fully grown man and he's been through worst take my word on that. He doesn't need me to hold his hand"

"Annie you of all people should be able to relate with what it feels like to 'maybe' loose your way of living. He may be able to face bombs and bullets but this is something that might end his career. I don't need to be a spy to figure that he needs someone to hold his hand right now. God if I could, I'd do it in a flash, he sooooooo good looking but I'm not blind…it's not me he wishing for….. Get in there" Danielle took Annie by the shoulder and was pushing her in the examining room.

"Danielle I can't…"

Danielle turning Annie to face her "Annie, look at me, do you have feelings for this guy? Oh my god… oh my geese god. You do don't you?"

"Danielle, shuuuuuu, keep your voice down. Please don't push this, we will talk later, OK, I'll go but I'm pretty sure he's going to usher me out. He doesn't need me meddling with his medical problems."

"The Annie that has to go in there is the one I just saw. If he's as good a spy as I heard he is, he needs to see what I just saw in your eyes or else you are right he's just going to boot you out."

"Danielle, we'll talk more tonight but I love Auggie. Eyal is a special and dear friend and yes we have a very very special bound but I assure you it is not love."

"Ya whatever, get in there and put that special bond or something look on your face. I don't want my partner to be pulled out on me. For once in my life, I get to be with the gorgeous and sexy one and you are with the nerdy specimen. If you think I'm going to let you ruin it for me, you are gravely mistaken little sister…again get in there. Do what you have to do, but I WANT him as a partner"

Annie had to laugh at Danielle so true remark. Danielle had always been a mother figure and with that came the very mature … and dull…. boyfriends. And she, on the other hand, had always been portrayed as the cute energic blond and the most popular boys seem to go her way. She knew Danielle had always resented this pattern but there was nothing she could do about.

'_OK Annie, you are going to do this, you have been trained to hide your emotions, just take this as another polygraph. Eyal is a gentlemen and he would never take advantage of you. Danielle is right, he needs a friend at this time. I own him so much, girl it's time for you to be there for him.' _

Danielle smiled softly as she saw Annie becoming 'Her Annie':_ Teenager loving smile, I care deeply eyes and that carefree and spirited strut', Danielle was now on her way to pick up her girls at the airport._

* * *

Eyal was discussing with the doctor when Annie appeared in front of him.

"Hey, I'm not going nowhere, you and Danielle won. I'm getting this exam. You don't have to chaperon me, I won't disappear, scout honors."

"Can't picture you as a scout but nevertheless I believe you. I'm staying that is if the doctor lets me (the doctor nodded positively)."

Sitting beside him, she pulled the hand that was settled on his shoulder and put it on her lap with a light squeeze and he surprised her by responding. Danielle was more than right, he seemed anxious about this exam. Looking at him she saw the same look she had witness when he had been shot in the shoulder while taking down Cardinal, the terrorist that had murdered his sister. She now hated herself for not staying by his side then, she had let them take him to the hospital alone. Maybe if she would have been as observing as her big sister, then, their relationship might have evolve differently. She remembered having returned to the bar and waited for him to return. Now she knew why he hadn't returned…. When he needed her, she had not been there for him. Joan might be right ….. Danielle did have a 'je ne sais quoi' that could make her a good spy … be it in certain circumstances.

_'Girl get a grip don't do this to yourself, don't think of the past, you can't change it. You're here now and if he needs you, you'll be there. Auggie will understand, he knows you love him but that you have a special bond with Eyal.'_

"Annie, Dr. Longstrong said these exams could take a while. Go back to the cottage with Danielle. I'll be OK, meet you there when I'm done. I like to get to know Danielle a little more since we are going to be working together, especialy now that we have all been intimate!"

"No can do. Danielle is preparing for her special get together with her girls since they are going back to California with Micheal for the duration of our special assignment. I called Auggie and he's taking tonight to finalise detail of our investment. So you, Mr. Lavin, are stuck me."

"Dr. Longstrong seems you'll have to explain what you are going to put me through to Annie as well."

"It's all the same for me Mr. Lavin, explaining the procedure to one or two. But like to know a bit more how you sustained your injury. And don't hide most of it, I know who you are and what you do. I was also informed about Mrs. Walker's work. I'm what you can call a normal neurosurgeon by day and Spook doctor by night. Been doing it for more than 10 years now. But knowing spies and their active imagination, I just arrange for Joan Campbell and Rivka Singer to send you their blessings."

Dr. Longstrong briefly raised his head, smiled at them just as both of their phones rang. Reading their respective messages, they had to laugh, Dr. Longstrom was the real thing!

"So Mr. Lavin what happened?"

"Please drop the Mr. It's Eyal."

"Well, I'm Mike, again what happened?"

"A bomb went off a bit too close for comfort and sent me flying directly on a cement wall. Tried landing on my side but my head finished by hitting the wall with quite a bang. Was out for a while and when I regained consciousness I couldn't hear or see a thing. They got me out and in hospital in less than an hour. I recovered my hearing and sight in less than two. You must have all of this in the file."

"Yes but wanted to hear it from you. Eyal, I read that you had some medical training so what I'd like to know is how your body reacted. Where did you feel the pain, everything you can tell me is important. Head injuries and especially concussions after effects are hard to diagnose and treat. I find I can get a better picture by having the patient relive the hit his body took. You spies are especially good at this exercise. In a way you guys are building my reputation. So Eyal, think you're up to it?"

Annie got up from her chair, sat on the bed near Eyal and gently wrapped her arm around his shoulders. He took her hand and placed it near his heart and started talking.

"Well the hit my body took against the wall didn't hurt that much, the karate training turned to be quite useful. But the blow to my head shot a burning pain down my spine and right arm. Think it's the pain and not the impact that knocked me out. When I came to I had a throbbing headache, the burning pain was gone but I couldn't see or hear nothing."

"Stay there Eyal, this might be a bit painful but I need you to stay in touch with your body, think where does it hurt, how did they pick you up?"

Annie held him a little tighter knowing this might be painful for him.

"I can't see or hear a thing but something I can't explain is happening, physically I'm hurting like hell but my emotions seem to be numbed. I'm not nervous, I'm not mad, I can't seem to emotionally feel something. Even though it was what it felt like to die" Eyal notice Annie shiver, patted her hand and shot her his best 'comfort Annie' smile and continued

"Then the burning pain came back with a vengeance, somebody was moving me"

"Eyal this is important, did they pull you, push you or carry you out"

"I was pushed by the shoulders, then rolled on a makeshift gurney and helicoptered out. All in a day's work."

"Think you just gave me what I was looking for but now I'd like you to tell me why have you been avoiding these exams?"

Annie looking cross-eyed at Eyal "Yes Rambo Lavin, I'd also like to know why, you, a medically trained person, avoiding such important medical exams?"

"Having some medical training, the symptoms I was experiencing scared the hell out of me. Concussions are career killers and the headaches, the light flashes and the vomiting spelled major problems. I needed to come to terms with these symptoms and consequences before having a doctor spell it out for me. That was as much for the doctor sake as mine! Don't know what my temper would have done hearing the verdict and not being prepare to accept it."

"So Eyal, you have already established a diagnostic. Could we hear it Dr. Lavin."

Eyal heard Annie try to smother a giggle "Go ahead Neshema, laugh, think I asked for it."

It was Dr. Longstrong turn to laugh and he did not try to conceal his amusement at Eyal. "You just did what all doctors do, they diagnose themselves. Seems you had enough training to acquire that bad habit of our profession. But luckily 9 times out of 10, we are wrong. You, Eyal, are no exception"

"Mike would like to agree with you but the symptoms are there"

Dr. Longstrong now seemed really amuse. "Yes, you had a grade 3 concussion and yes you may be right about your symptoms: Worsening post-concussion signs persistent longer than 7 to 10 days may equal to a chronic subdural hematoma or neurobehavioral dysfunction. But you are missing a couple of things that could give you another option. Think Eyal: You being PUSHED on the gurney, the burning pains, the no emotion sensations, the flashes of light, no lost of coordination, no speech difficulties and the fact that you scored a 15 on the Glasgow Coma Scale in the hospital only an hour and 1/2 after your injury… all of this ring a bell, Dr. Rambo"

To that Annie who was actively trying to practice the art of silent laughter since Dr. Langstrong first smart alex remark, couldn't help but let it all out … the doctor last stab had hit the bull eyes on her funny bone.

Eyal was processing what Dr. Longstrong had said and something seemed to click… putting his head down and shaking it sideways he whispered…. **"**C_ervicobrachial neuralgia_**"**

Annie looked at Eyal and said 'What?

"In simple terms, Neshema, cervicobrachial neuralgia is a neck pain radiating to the arm because of compression to the nerve roots in the cervical spinal cord. My best bet is the damage was done when I hit the wall sideways, my spine took most of the hit and they finished it up when they **pushed** me on the gurney, Compressing an already damage spine."

"Very good, couldn't have explained it any better. You really should have continued your doctor's training, you're a natural. Now get yourself ready for an MRI. An MRI is more appropriate than a CT (cat scan) since it has been more than 48 hours after your injury. Concussions are injuries no one can see and don't show up on most magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) exams or CT scans but this exam will at least rule out intracranial structural injury and confirm the neuralgia. Also Mossad is going to spring for some NEMECTON electrotherapy procedures They are proven to have: analgesics effects – _(I know you spies won't take regular pain killers or if you do you get addicted to them),_ anti-inflammatory effects –(_will eliminating joint and muscle inflammation that I guessed are causing your migraines_), and eliminate contractures. Plus this treatment will bring on muscle relaxation effects, anti-swelling effects and eliminate swelling resulting from infiltration of serous fluid in tissue skin cell. Its uses diadynamic currents, interferential currents and application of ultrasound plus laser and ultra-short waves. Does wonders on the body and very expensive. I just love to punish agencies in this way for exposing their agents to such hazardous situations, they need to pay for their actions. Poetic justice as I call it!

Eyal and Annie were staring at Dr. Longstong in amazement.

"Eyal though you had a sick sense of humor but Dr. Longstrong is now number one in my book"

"No offence taken, Neshema, he's now definitely first in mine also. I've been out mastered! Mike, what is your prescription for me getting back in the swing of thing workwise."

"Well you might not like this but it's going to be another 3 to 6 month of nonphysical work, if there is such a thing in you line of work!. Can't have you flying in the air or on the ground with that condition. I'm recommending you stay in the US for the duration of your treatments that should take 3 to 4 months. Rivka is not going to like it but again she never likes anything I 'dump' on her."

"She doesn't like most of what I dish at her either, don't worry she barks louder than she bites"

"I know Eyal, been working with Rivka for most of my career and she my favorite Mossad suit to tinker with!"

Annie looked at both men with a surprised expressions. Could it be that Rivka Singer was a decent human being when caring for her agents? This was not the impression she had of her but she was not at her first surprise with the Mossad but now was not the time to get to know Rivka better!

Eyal exam confirmed the neuralgia. He wasn't all to glad at having to wear a cervical collar but it was 'MANDATORY' so he complied with it.

Dr. Longstrong had suggested a soft BodySport Cervical Collar when working and the rigid Aspen collar to stabilize his neck while he was on down time. Wearing these collars would help relieve his headaches and nausea.

"Annie I can show you how to put the Aspen collar on. It's one of the best for his type of injury but must admit a bitch to put on. And Eyal you are going to leave this office with it. It will be my parting gift to you. I'll see you in two weeks for the start of your NEMECTON electrotherapy"

"Mike, you mentioned the soft collar"

"You working…"

"Well technically no, not at this moment but…"

"You haven't listened to my instruction then. "When working the soft collar, when not working the rigid one, we clear Rambo!"

Annie was wiping her tears and holding her sides. "He's got your number Mr. Lavin. Think I haven't laugh this much in the last year or two! Dr. Longstrong I'll see that he abides by your instructions."

To that the Dr instructed Annie on how to place the cervical collar on Eyal, which she did effortlessly and Eyal was now as Dr. Longstrong last stab at Eyal "and elegant waking penguin in an expensive pinstriped suit"

Coming out of the doctor's office they decided to take a stroll in a small park near the office.

Just before getting into his car Eyal took Annie by her shoulder and kissed her for what he intended to be a gentle and thank-you kiss but it turned out a bit too passionate She surprised him by responding but both of them rapidly broke it off.

"Annie I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go this far. My intentions were to give you a friendly thank-you for tricking me into doing this. My emotions got the best of me, I admit being scare to hell for the last month and now the relief I'm feeling outpoured itself in that kiss. By now you know my feeling for you but I will never … never interfere with you present relationship."

"Eyal, what just happened was not only of your doing, it takes two to tango remember. These last six months have been quite a roller coaster emotion wise. It took a lot of patching up but Auggie and I finally sorted things out and I know I love him. But I can't/won't ignore these feelings I have for you. I need to be able to explain/understand them: is it love…. is it deep friendship. I've got to sort them out. It wouldn't be fair to Auggie or you if I don't get a handle on them. I trust you fully, always have, I know you didn't mean for what just happened to go as far…I can't say the same about myself. You are the one that broke of the kiss….."

Eyal shot Annie a surprise eyes "Look I can talk to Rivka and get myself off this assignment. She surely has many more rookie brush passes to punish me with. She knows just what ticks me off and it will be a pleasure for her to give me those jobs"

"No Eyal, if there is something I learned from my last mission is that the best way to solve a dilemma is to face it head first. If you don't, fate will do it for you and not always to your liking but since you didn't act on it, it become your destiny. Better I be in control of my findings than fate. I trust you Eyal, I know that you will never twist my hand in any way. I love that 'politically correct' trait of yours, it's endearing and make you a wonderful and caring person."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. Must say your words spark a small light of hope but no worry, I will not in any way play with your feelings, you have my word. But I'm not going to take the celibate route waiting for you. You know you hold a piece of my heart and if you ever act on your feelings, I'll be there but I won't sideline myself on the breechers while you do."

Annie just smiled at him and added "I don't expect you to be celibate while I make up my mind, you're definably not the type. OH…. I just remembered, Danielle wanted me to give her some news. She is going to be relieve, she looking forward to being partnered with the handsome and sexy one for a change. She getting quite a kick of me being with the nerd … a good looking nerd but nevertheless Auggie is a computer GEEK."

Eyal, even if it pinched his heart just a bit he had to laugh at Annie's last words "Now you and your sister deserve a medal for what you just accomplished. Dangerous mission especially for an untrained operative like your sister. Call Danielle get her up to speed on the good news. I plan on treating you and your sister to the most wonderful night any girl can dream of. You can call Auggie, we could double date, so to speak, Mossad will be paying...we can sum it up to getting to know each other for work related purpose… that way I can wear the soft collar. I not only look like a stiff pinstriped suited penguin, I feel like one too."

"Do you have a migraine or feel nausea coming on"

'No' Eyal looked at Annie with a quizzical eye stare

"Well that mean the collar is working, and don't even think about taking it off. I get to decide when you are truly working, remember Dr. Longstrong lecture"

"And it's now that you decide to follow orders..!"

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3 - Is this for real

**Chapter 3 - Is this for real?**

After leaving the doctor's office, Eyal and Annie had passed the rest of the afternoon together. Doctor Longstrong diagnostic seemed to bring Eyal back to his normal self; a typical Alpha male. Annie was relieved to see the old Eyal resurface. She had noticed his eyes light up when she had admitted that his being and ways had 'grown on her' and that she loved just hanging out with him without the urgency of a mission pushing them.

Now it was time to get back to her normal routine. She had to drop Eyal off at Danielle and speed to Langley's to pick up Auggie. She also wanted to meet up with Joan to put her up to speed with Eyal's condition and try to learn more of what would be next concerning Danielle participation in the mission.

Anne had had a bit of a challenge in convincing Eyal to stay at Danielle's. The arguments she had won him over with were; that he could wear the soft collar neck brace while at Danielle's; that she had arrange for him to stay in the guest house, Annie's former place; and that he could get to know Danielle better and vice–versa. Since they were to act as a husband and wife team on this mission it would be better if Danielle didn't get red face and teenage giggly every time 'her husband' looked at her or touched her. Eyal had to admit that Annie's line of thinking was right.

"Sorry to leave you alone to start building a 'mission relationship' with Danielle." Annie mused at Eyal

Eyal gave Annie a quizzical look "Annie I'm still capable of mapping out a strategy in this mission and preparing Danielle for it. My injuries did not impair my judgement."

"Touchy, touchy aren't we…. Sorry didn't want to imply anything of the sort. It's just that I'm worried about Danielle being part of this mission. Like Auggie, I'm not buying Joan explanations."

"I also have questions and now that my medical problems are solved for the best, rest assure, I'm on it. You and Auggie stay put for now, I have to run some ideas on my side of the world."

"Well, at least, we all have the same suspicions. Just can't imagine that our agencies can think we will roll over, play dead and leave them 'dictake' our actions in this mission. Just don't get it"

"It's that fact that's troubling me the most. Annie, the three of us should meet privately and discuss this further"

"Auggie has the same idea. Yes, think it should be our next move"

They were arriving at Danielle's house, Annie was glancing sheepishly at Eyal

"Look Eyal, be extra gentle with Danielle. She's been through a lot these past few months and she's not, well how can I put this, your usual female companion."

"And you are? Annie... your sister is a fine women, don't underestimate her: She has a very profitable business, is well respected by her peers, implicated in school events, strong sense of humor and repartee plus she can run one mean marathon!"

"Eyal Lavin, you had her checked out didn't you. First CIA then Mossad, what's with the spy world wanting to drill down on my sister!"

"Mrs. Walker, you should know me better than that. My research on Danielle was strictly my doing and what I learned will stay with me, only me. Look… if I'm to be 'married' to an asset, I want to know that person. Be it your sister, your mother, your best friend or even your lover, doesn't matter to me. If I'm going to work closely with someone, I'm going to get to know them inside and out. Annie I never go blind in a mission…..well except maybe for this one"

Eyal had realized his last words in regard to this mission were well… not quite right!

"Yes, should be interesting, learning to conduct ourselves as spies but in complete darkness. Sorry for my comments, Eyal… I'm just worried about Danielle. Can't seem to shake that something is not right."

"Annie, we'll get to the bottom of this, I promise. The three of us should be able to uncover what is really behind this mission. We are, after all, our respective agencie's best!" Annie rolled her eyes at Eyal

"But why do they think we are clueless to their doings?"

"Maybe they want us to question their motives…go further than we are asked. Can't imagine Mossad expecting me to gobble this bullshit as it was given to us. Think of it Annie, we three have a reputation of bucking the system, doing things our way and never respecting protocols. So why would they give us this mission and presume that we would jump when told or be good little sheeps. They know perfectly well we are more the black sheep type of agents. Us being paired up there must be a reason we aren't seeing. We now have to outplay and outsmart our agencies. Look let's stop here, you have to rendez-vous with Joan, have to pick up lover boy and I have a DATE with your sister. I'm wishing maybe you'll become a little jealous and run into my arms….. by the end of this mission"

To that Eyal winked at Annie and was out of the car before she could swat the back of his head!

Eyal glared at her "Neshema, careful I'm in a fragile state right now, not the time to give me a head swat!" Annie gave him the best 'I'm really, really sorry look'.

Cautiously he came back to the car, pulled on his best smile and handed Annie a burned phone.

"Neshama, take this. We are going to need to communicate with caution from now on. Have to presume we are being spied on…"

* * *

Getting ready to play a ladies man to Danielle, Eyal was wishing it could be Annie. Annie was a very good friend, one in not many. He could not explain to himself why but her uncanny and unnerving ways seemed to agree with him, please him even. That was, as far as he could think of, a first for him. Annie was attractive and there was nothing more that he would like for them to get under the sheets. It had not happen in the four years they had known each other. There had been a close call once but it was Annie that had 'honey trapped' him! Normally when Eyal found a woman attractive, he just had to turn on his charm and it didn't take long for him to get what he wanted. But it was always a mutual partnership, he would never force a woman to satisfy his needs. Eyal had a deep respect for Annie but there was more… was it love… _'Lavin don't go there, it can't be love. You and her, it's like the 'fruit défendu' (forbidden fruit). Both of us could never accept a hidden romance so leave it at that Mister and enjoy her as a wonderful friend… but if there could be more, maybe... just maybe... you should push it…. EYAL quit this line of thinking now'_

Driving, Annie was in a pensive state. She and Auggie had worked out their problems since her return from the death but something seemed to be missing: the so important T word (trust). With Eyal, Annie trusted him to tell her what she needed to know but with Auggie she knew he would keep her in the dark 'for her own protection' as he would always say. Funny she through: Eyal is secretive and elusive but would confide in me if and when necessary. Auggie, on the other hand. is witty, articulate, talkative and funny but can't seem to talk openly with me on a number of subjects. Summing it up, Annie came to the surprising conclusion that, in fact, she seemed to trust Eyal more than she did Auggie. But was TRUST alone enough for a lasting relationship? Eyal was good looking, a flirt and a man of the world, could he settle down with one woman, in one country, at one agency…. _'Anne Walker get out of this line of thinking. You are with Auggie, he's your mate, your roots, your lover BOY as Eyal called him, he's all what this GIRL needs…. but is it really enough….. a soul MATE, a lover MAN might be a better match for the WOMAN I am now… ANNIE quit this line of thinking now!'_

* * *

Just before arriving into Langley's she called Auggie and asked if he could set up a meeting with Joan.

When she arrived, Auggie was waiting at her desk. She didn't have time to sit down, he took her elbow and was pushing her towards Joan's office.

"Well, Hello love, I had a wonderful day and you?!" Annie was a bit annoyed by his rapid actions.

"Sorry, Joan gave us 5 minutes, she and Arthur are due for some major 'couple' time and it's this weekend. She was leaving but I managed to convince her that your update on Eyal's condition would be worth it… hope it is!"

To that Annie knocked softly on Joan door and heard her tell them to come in.

"Thanks for taking the time to see us before you leave. It's about Eyal, wanted to tell you that we.."

Joan looked at Annie and said "We?"

Annie looked at Joan and bit her bottom lip "Well... I read in Danielle and WE kind of came up with a plan… well she came up with a pretty good plan .. and it worked. Eyal condition needs treatment and he has to wear a cervical collar for a couple of weeks but he should be fine. He should avoid being blown up by bombs, thrown around or ruffed up but he has the doctors OK to work as long as I'm acting as his guarding angel… doctor's orders!"

Joan and Auggie stared at Annie each with a look that Annie had seen numerous times before and could read as "_Do you have feelings for this guy or what?"_ So, she through, they still don't understand or trust my feelings for Eyal…. _There you go with the trust word… Annie stop this because if you don't this mission is going to be one hell of a time for you!"_

Joan in a hurry to leave said "It's OK Annie, Danielle is part of this mission and you did right thing in reading her in. Eyal is going to be her 'husband' so she should know what's up with him."

Auggie, hearing Joan say Annie was right, lifted and shifted his eyes in Joan's direction and Annie face just fell. Having Joan Campbell tell her that she was right had not happened often in her career.

"Auggie, Annie, I really have to go but EARLY Monday morning before the bull pen fills up, I want you four here for an important briefing. We have chatter that puts your targets in Washington for next week. They seem to be moving faster than we anticipated so Auggie it may be a good idea to train your team in 'blindness 101' commencing this weekend. Who did you choose to be your handler and tech opp?

Auggie cleared his throat "Well Joan … Eric as tech opp, he's the best and don't know but my little finger is telling me that we're going to need the best. As for a handler I thought about Reva. She good at reading peoples sign language and that just what we need since we are going to be sightless most of the times. She might be a little green for getting us an extraction if needed but I thought she could count on you, Joan, to help her out."

Joan smiled at Auggie and nodded… but suddenly remembering that she was nodding at a blind man said "Good thinking Auggie, you have my OK. I'll get the proper authorisations but I don't foresee problem. Reva might need some convincing but last word I heard she was bored so us asking her to help might just be what she needs. OK I'm off. Hope you two have a nice weekend… I know I'm going to" and she left them with a look that both Annie and Auggie didn't register right away with….

* * *

As soon as Joan left, Auggie asked…"Did Joan just make a sexual joke….?"

"Euh.. I believe she did… wow, is that what having a baby does to a woman?"

"Don't know but maybe we should work about finding out" Auggie put his face in Annie's hair and neck while breathing heavily.

"Down boy, not now. You are in a mission and running point so it may be better to take a rain check on this procreation idea of yours. Besides we should be able to take the training wheels off our relationship before we go putting baggage on the bicycle … don't you thing?"

At Annie's last words, Auggie's head shot up and his 'we might have a problem' stare came about but he just reached for Annie's hand and kissed it. Annie wished he would have come out with what he was thinking but Auggie was Auggie. It was a moment that was 'a need know' moment and Auggie had decided that Annie didn't need to know his present thoughts, so she didn't pursue it… as usual.

"OK, I'll put childbearing on the burner… I'm now in mission mode. We need to get together without Danielle and discuss how we are going to run this gig. Did you have a chance to discuss it with Mr. Charmer?"

It was Annie's turn for her head to shoot up but since Auggie didn't see she felt she had to add "His name is Eyal and he is not MY Mr. Charmer. Better put this line of thinking the same place you just put childbearing because I'm not amused"

"Sorry, Annie. I didn't mean nothing by my remark. Eyal is Eyal and I never said he was YOUR Mr. Charmer. Asked you once if you had feelings for this guy and you never answered but in Amsterdam you chose me so I left it at that. Since you never answered, you can still reconsider, it's up to you. I know you to well to try to tie you down Annie, you'll just bold away."

Annie was shaken with Auggie's words, now feeling really guilty, she had some 'deceptive training' to put in action.

"Auggie, I'm sorry. It's this mission, Danielle, me having to play mother to Eyal, maybe it's too much for a 'Welcome back' mission. Joan had a baby but it seems that I'm the one having the baby blues."

"It's OK, I'm the one who should be sorry. Look let's get back to our mission. Did you talk to Eyal about our suspicions?"

"Yes and he agrees with us. He is looking for information on his side of the world as he told me. Eyal also wants for us to meet up without Danielle. I have a burner phone to call him on, he doesn't trust nobody Auggie. If it was just us I would be the first one to want to get to the bottom of this but I'm scared of getting Danielle involved in some dangerous business."

"Annie if Eyal thinks there is some covert business going on, he'll guard Danielle with his life. I can't tell you not to worry, you know the business we're in. We can always tell Joan that if she does not come clean that we won't do it. But we both know how that would end… We'll be replace by more docile agents and we'll lose the chance to get to the bottom of this very mysterious mission."

"No, no I would never suggest we abandon ship. We have to see it through but I'd just like to have the same "go get it" attitude I usually have. Don't like being guarded on a mission"

"You being on your guards may just be what we need! That way me and Eyal won't have to worry about you barging into problems as you usually do" To that Auggie just escaped Annie's elbow that was dangerously making its way towards his rib cage!

Annie decided to call Eyal for them to organise their meeting tonight.

"Yes my love, you missing me already?" Eyal answer knowing full well it was Annie

"Eyal…. I'm with Auggie and we need to get together. Chatter has it that our targets will be in Washington next week so it's now or never."

"Yes, I know, called Rivka and she gave me the same news. Put in some personal feelers but no answers yet."

Annie passed the phone to Auggie. "Eyal, do you have a place where we could meet and that we could be sure there won't be any eyes and ears above, behind and under us"

Eyal had to chuckle "Auggie, I'm from Israel, a spy from a foreign agency, you're on your turf and you're asking ME to find the meeting place"

"Yes Mister Master Israeli spy, it's because my agency knows how I think but you they might not be able to follow in your Mossad way of thinking"

"I'm with you and it happens I already have a place. We just need to break in a FBI safe house that has not been used in quite a while. Just checked it out, no bugs and no eyes of any kind."

"See told you I could never come up with such a plan. Oh it's going to be so much fun breaking in a FBI safe house… just hope Annie's friend, agent Vincent Rossabi doesn't decide to bring a witness there. I can just see (matter of speaking) Liza Hearn's headline: 'CIA agents squat in FBI safe house, is this the beginning of a turf war? ' Joan would be so proud of me and Annie!"

"Auggie trust me, checked FBI most recent activities, no one is going to break in on us."

"OK we'll meet you there, give me the address of this safe house. Wait I'll pass the phone to Annie, since I'm running point, I have to delegate a bit so Annie will be driving"

Annie rolled her eyes at Auggie and pinch him in a tender spot.

* * *

It didn't take long for Annie to get to the safe house. Eyal was already there and had picked the necessary locks for them to let themselves in. Our spy trio could now safely discuss this mission and their concerns between themselves.

Auggie was the first to speak "Look guys, what I have to say is going to be a shocker. Think I have a very big lead in what the real purpose of this mission is and believe me it's quite a deal! Are you guys well seated?"

"Auggie Anderson, quit the bull and get to it. Could have at least forewarn me"

Eyal intervene "Annie remember Mossad and CIA have the bad habit of ears dropping on every bit of chatter their agents have… especially the targeted ones. Like us at this moment, don't be naïve Annie. Auggie what your news?"

"Got a call from a friend of mine warming me that strange torrent downloads were originating from my apartment. I assured her that was impossible but she was certain. Invited her to come and make her point because she is an expert in her field. So yesterday while Danielle and Annie where conniving into getting you to see the doctor, I was working…"

Eyal put his hand on Auggie's shoulder "I'd like to clarify something, Annie and Danielle where conniving yes,….but not to make me see the doctor… they had a naughtier plan…."

Annie hand flew over Eyal's mouth because she just realized it was payback time for him. He was going to divulge to Auggie Danielle's undressing Eyal and him not having underwear!

"Hey someone care to tell the blind guy what's going on?"

Eyal caved in to Annie puppy pleading face, he could never bring himself to hurt her even if it was only as a joke.. admit it a bad joke but no he just couldn't.

"It's nothing Auggie, wanted to get back at Annie and Danielle for tricking me but they did what was best for me. Also have to admit that CIA might just have found themselves a new agent. Danielle really had me believing her"

Auggie shook his head "Eyal told you a while ago that a woman will, one day, be responsible for your downfall. OK you want the rest of this story?

Annie lipped 'Thank-You' to Eyal, he gave her his trademark smirk but a though was creeping up in the back of his head '_Might there be trouble in the roots my Annie wants to put down…. Lavin get a grip she's not your Annie.. well not yet'_

Auggie continued "As I was saying, my friend came over and … well … she was right, some very suspicious downloading was taking place and coming out of our apartment but it wasn't from one of my computers. Annie remember Danielle gave you her laptop for me to look at it?"

"Yes and by the way, Danielle is going to need it shortly"

"Well, she is going to get it back but with a little more protection and some trackers because and this is the shocker: Your sister's computer is being hacked and not by Mister Porno but by Mr. Our Target for this Mission: Mr. Iranian Terrorist."

Eyal looked at Auggie, opened his mouth but not a word came out. Anne on her side began to shake and had to put her hand on Auggie's shoulder to steady herself

Eyal breathed in and the forcefully out "Auggie get on with this bombshell of yours…"

"Told you it would be a shocker. From what me and my friend could hack without being found out, they seem to be downloading Danielle's recipes. Natasha looked …"

Annie interrupted "Did I hear well …Natasha…."

Auggie sheepishly replied "Oups wanted to tell you after me telling the full story but yes I was with Nathasa"

Eyal look at Annie and Auggie "It there a problem, she can't be trusted or what?"

Annie answered in a much stressed voice "No think he just told me that he passed the night with his ex-girlfriend"

"Look guys, we need to concentrate on what is happening here. Annie, Auggie if you guys are going to be acting like jealous teenagers, I'm going to hook up with this Natasha and get to the bottom of this. I don't know Danielle well but from experience she's in deep and dangerous shit and I'm guessing she doesn't even know about it. Don't want to be rude but YOU TWO GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER and get your spy senses in action. I'm not kidding"

Both Annie and Auggie nodded approvingly at Eyal

"OK Auggie tell me the rest"

"Eyal, Natasha is one of the best hacker and programmer I know. Many spy agencies would just die for her to offer them her services. She's Russian but has a Ruska Roma (gypsie) spirit and would never tie herself down to one agency. She's presently into hiding from the Russian Mob and FBI. We have been chatting for a while, the same way I communicated with you when you got Annie out of the Russian prison. That's why she had my IP address, she was securing our conversations when she noticed some particular downloading from our apartment. Looked it up and discover that the downloader was a certain Amir Asad, that name ring a bell… he's our target."

Annie looked at Auggie "You have been chatting with her for how long now?"

Eyal put his hands up in the air…"Great, we have an Iranian terrorist meeting up with an Israeli Nuclear physician to hack up some recipes of some sort for deranged purposes we know nothing about, a Ruska Roma master hacker running from the Russian mob and FBI, both our Agencies making scapegoats out of us, I'm caught between fighting Bonnie and Clyde, going to be working in total darkness at a restaurant that might serve us poisoned food courtesy of my covert 'wife' Danielle, this 'wife' is a non-trained, sister of a dear friend but clueless of what is happening and my head is killing me…. Please feel free to stop me at any time if you think I'm exaggerating a bit" He continued in Hebrew

Just as he finished Eyal jumped as he heard a women speak with a slight accent and also in Hebrew "No think you covered it all pretty well and I might just add to the list …. You're also working with a blind guy who brought the portable computer with him permitting me to track him and if I can track him… I'm know I'm damn good but so could the Iranian terrorist you guys are spying on. Hi Eyal, I'm Natasha. Please to meet you!"

Eyal was beside himself "Well join in the gang, might want to take a chair and wait for the FBI to get here, they're the only ones missing in this …" Suddenly Eyal stopped, bolted out a couple of Hebrew swear words.

"Annie, Danielle is not paired with us to help us with this mission. The CIA has voice recognition technologies and must have picked up on Danielle's activities. CIA and Mossad are in the nasty habit of spying on our family sometime. They must of stumble, as Natasha did, on this downloading. They paired us together because they think Danielle has something to do with this. They want us to take her down not work with her as a partner. CIA knew you would never believe them and would die fighting for Danielle so Mossad and CIA teamed up to make us take Danielle down. Danielle is as a target as the Iranian and Israeli physician! I don't doubt she innocent but our real job in this mission is to find out what is Danielle's take with an Iranian terrorist and an Israeli traitor!"

Annie had enough, she felt the blood flooding through her veins and her heart throbbing in her temples… all of this was too much, she felt numb, dizzy and was about to faint when Eyal caught her in the nick of time

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4 - If you love someone

**Chapter 4 - If you love someone ... set him free…**

The news that Danielle might be a target and in grave danger was a bit too much for Annie to take. She was feeling nauseated, looking at Auggie then Eyal who had just stopped her from falling face first, she could not speak or breathe for that matter, she was hot and everything around her was turning.

Eyal was the first to react. He put one hand on her stomach and another on her chest:

"Annie look at me, breathe in through your nose deeply. Let the air push your stomach out, but keep your chest still. Good…. now exhale slowly through pursed lips, like you would whistle. I'm going to press on your stomach to help push the air out. Again….. take your time breathing in and out. You're doing fine Neshema, just continue breathing slowly"

Eyal saw colors coming back into Annie's face. How he would have loved to take her in his arm and comfort her but he knew it was not possible.

"Eyal, is she alright?" a worried Auggie asked

Annie answered "I'm fine Auggie just a bit humiliating for a spy to hyperventilate to bad news!"

Eyal continued "Annie you just realized that you sister might be in great danger, involved, one way or another, with a terrorist and Israeli defector and that you might have been tasked by your agency to bring her down. You're only human, don't be so hard on yourself."

"Eyal, I'm supposed to be trained not to overreact, to be able to separate my personal life from my spy life. I pushed back so many of my fears and feelings with the Henry affair and really didn't like what I was becoming … maybe I just can't do it anymore."

"Believe me Annie when something bad goes down with a person close to us, we are as human as the next person, training or no training." Annie looked at Eyal eyes and knew right away he was talking about his own sister and him going after her killer even if it meant putting his career in jeopardy.

Natasha was looking at Annie and Eyal talking and realized that both had deep feelings for one another. She wasn't a spy but there was definitely some strong emotions between those two, their eyes said it all.

Eyal had notice Natasha looking at him and Annie. He toned down his concerns about Annie not wanting to set Natasha on to his feelings but sense that it was already too late. Working this mission was going to be complicated on many fronts.

"Auggie we now know more about the why of this mission but Natasha tracked you here, do you think CIA could also have eyes on us?"

Natasha answered Eyal "Don't worry they don't, I made sure of that, well from that computer at least. Secured it, I can assure you guys that, as of yesterday, I'm the only one that can trace that computer."

"OK that's that. Auggie, Annie we need to be on top of our agencies on this mission. It's the only way we are going to be able to operate as we like. But it has to look like were working the mission as they expect and asking strong questions about what is going on. If we act as sheep's they'll know something is up. As I see it we have to outsmart ourselves!"

"Really like your line of thinking Mr. Lavin, I'm used to doing just that. A hacker always has to outsmart his competition to survive. Do the unexpected, if you're expected to go left... go right but keep in mind to know when to go left again."

"Call me Eyal, please. We could use someone like you. Our agencies know us and how we operate. So in the daytime, we'll act as our usual selves…. Bucking the system plus causing havoc in the ranks and at night we'll follow your lead and tracking capabilities to tail our targets and get to the bottom of the real matter at hand... Annie, Auggie what do you think?

Auggie was the first to respond "It's OK with me but Tash you sure you want to risk exposing yourself. You're still wanted by the FBI and the Russian mob."

"Auggie I've been hiding for a year now and I'd like to stop looking over my shoulders. I turned myself in to the FBI and settle things with them but don't know how to get the Russians off my back."

Eyal looked at her "Natasha you have some names you can give me. I might be able to help you with that matter."

"Mr. Lavin… Eyal, we are talking about the Russian mob. They are not a nice bunch"

Eyal just laughed "Unfortunately I know them all too well. Give me the names you have and what you did, all of it. If I'm to help you, I want to know what I'm getting into. Why don't we get a drink after we're finish here and you fill me in?"

Natasha looked at Auggie then Annie

Annie and Auggie stepped in to reassure her "Don't worry, Natasha, you can trust Eyal. If he says he can help you, rest assure he can. Trust him"

"Let's change the subject for an important mission announcement: Annie, Eyal tomorrow morning it's Blind training 101. I arrange for a room at CLB (Columbia Lighhouse for the Blind). There we can simulate total darkness and put in the accessories we want. My story is that I want for my girlfriend and best friend to experience what I go through every day. Should be fun… and Annie for the first training don't wear stilettos."

They existed the FBI safe house without being seen. Annie and Auggie returned to their apartment and Eyal went for a drink with Natasha.

* * *

On their way to their apartment, Auggie was strangely silent and Annie was not comfortable.

"Auggie think we have to talk. This mission might be shaping out to be quite emotional for me so we have to settle this malaise between us, don't you think?"

"Yes I'm with you on that. Why don't we stop for pizza, lots of coffee and settle in for a long night."

"I'm with you"

* * *

Eyal had invited Natasha for a drink at the Parchment. She told him her story about how she had been naïve in accepting a loan from the Russian mob and ended up being obliged to help them with her hacking and programming skills. When she decided that enough was enough and stopped giving them what they wanted, they came after her and she had to play hide and seek with them.

Eyal shook his head. "Typical catch 22"

"Yes, funny I'm a wiz at hacking and programming but I don't do that well with people. I could never do what you do, trick people, lie, appear to be somebody you're not and for what? "

"To be a spy it's essential to have an answer to that question but for each one of us it's a different answer."

"For you it's what?"

"Dear lady, that a need to know and you don't need to know. Now why don't I try solve your problem... let me call a friend of mine. I'll be back shortly, order me another sazerac please."

The drinks had just arrived and Eyal was back. He handed the waitress his credit card.

"Well that was quick, told you my little Russian friends really don't want to let go of me. Thanks anyway, it was really nice of you to want to help me out."

Eyal put his finger on her lips. "Typical of a first class hacker to presume that he or she is the only one that can break codes. Mrs. Petrovna you care to join me for a walk outside in view of everybody and nobody?"

Natasha looked at Eyal with wide eyes "You mean you … how … Oh no, it must of cost you... you paid them off didn't you?"

"Don't worry….. you just asked me why I like being a spy... well this is a good example. Our job demands a lot of wheeling and dealing. We end up with favors that we have to honor and people that owe us some favors. I just called in one favor. You… Mrs. Petrovna are debt free. A debt you had already paid fully, I just made them realize that fact."

"You're serious aren't you?" To that she jump and hugged Eyal nearly making him fall.

"Oh… I'm sorry, you literally just saved my life and I'm molesting you! I can really go for a real walk…. Do you know how long it's been since I've been able to take a walk and just smell flowers, look at kids playing, buy an ice cream and eat it in the park…. Oh thank-you!" and again she hugged him.

Eyal offered her his hand and said "Well Natasha why don't we go and do all those wonderful little things most people take for granted. That is if you don't have a special person you would like to call and take a walk with?"

"Oh Eyal, it would be a pleasure for me to take a nice long walk with you... hope you're in shape because I plan in taking a long one!"

"I'm a spy ... remember… walking and running are like breathing for us"

Eyal was glad he could help Natasha. It hadn't been that hard especially since Natasha had actually respected her part of the deal. It was the Russians that were holding on to her without just causes. Eyal only had to call in a small favor and voilà… Natasha was free. He was a good judge of character, he liked and trusted Natasha. Also she could be valuable to them with the matter at hand. This mission was to be tricky and would asked of him, Annie and Auggie a lot of acting and deceptive techniques. Natasha's unconventional ways would surely help.

Natasha noticed that he was bending his neck as to shake away some pain. "Eyal are you OK, you seem, how can I say this … kind of stuck and uncomfortable in that cervical collar"

"Yes… a downside of spy hood… we tend to get injured a lot"

"Well, I might be able to help you with that. Let's get out of here and in a park. I'm dying to just sit on a park bench and just smell the flowers, the night air and anything there is to smell. I'll take that collar off and give you a neck massage… a specialty of mine. During my year in hiding, I took a job as a sport physiotherapist and surprised myself by being pretty good at neck and spine massages. When I realized that athletes were being referred to me, I made sure I got some training. I did not want to risk hurting those athletes."

"How did you get a job as a physiotherapist without a proper diploma…?"

"I'm a hacker remember, hacking and forging sometimes go hand in hand…."

"You are going to be a perfect addition to this team and mission Mrs. Natasha Petrovna. Let's go but don't tell Annie I took the cervical collar off, it's our secret OK"

"Eyal, I don't mean to intrude in any way but you and Annie … did you ever date?"

Eyal smile and looked sideways at Natasha. That girl was not a spy but she could easily be quite a successful one!

"No we are just friends"

"Bullshit" The determine look Natasha gave him made him realize that she was very protective of Auggie.

"I see you're not one to beat around the bushes. I could ask you the same kind of question. You still in love with Auggie?"

"Yes and I'm going after him now that I'm free. So if you want to do the same with Annie be my guest"

"No can't and won't do that. If I had feelings for Annie I would want those feelings to be mutual. I don't live in a 'hacker's' world. I need to know that I can keep what I want in the long term. Love is not a game for me to win or wheel and deal. It's sacred, has to be earned and most of all it has to be returned."

"Yes, I agree but you're forgetting that it also has to be fought for sometimes. I don't come from a rich background and what I have I fought for. I want Auggie and I'm going after him."

They had arrived in front of a park bench. Natasha took Eyal hand, sat him down, took the collar off and gave him a very effective massage. She had not lied, she was quite talented. Eyal sensed he was very close to having another migraine and wanted to get to Danielle's guess house before it began. He knew that if he could lie down before it started, the pain would be less intense. But magically Natasha's massage seemed to clear that migraine completely.

"You, I should of met a couple of weeks ago, my life would have been a lot less painful."

"I'm forever in your debt so whenever you need a massage, call and I'll come running"

"Natasha, you don't owe me nothing, we are going to need your skills in this mission so I was doing the three of us a favor in getting you out of that bind. Again you don't owe me nothing, am I clear?"

"Yes but I still want you to call me if you feel a migraine coming, I will come to help you as a friend. And Eyal … fight for Annie, take it from a women… she does love you and I'm guessing you love her also!"

Eyal was realizing that Natasha was a true Roma. They had a way of spelling life out as it really was, no romancing, no hiding… out front and just as they saw it. If what she said was true… _'No Eyal don't go down that line of though'_

"Natasha, it's getting late, do you have a place to stay?"

"No, but don't worry about me, I'm use to finding places to stay. Hiding successfully from the Russian mob for a full year gives you some advance training in that area"

"No more need for that, here's my hotel key. Take the room, it's paid for a month and I'm not going to use it. I'm staying at a friend's guess house."

"You're kidding, no I couldn't, you've done so much already and I'll never be able to pay you back."

"Told you and I'll repeat it 'You don't owe me nothing'. Come on my car is not far from here, I'll leave you off at the hotel, and it's on my way to the guess house"

Arriving at the hotel Eyal gave a burnt phone to Natasha. "Here this is our secure line of communication"

Natasha took the phone, turned it on, entered a code of some sort, looked at Eyal and said "Now it's a secured line of communication. Give me yours, I'll secure it also. This is my line of expertise!"

To that Eyal bowed his head at her and gave him his burned phone. "Knew you were the right person for our present mission! Welcome aboard Mrs. Natasha"

* * *

Annie and Auggie were sitting in front of each other and eating in silence.

"Annie, this is awkward, we've been through a lot but we were always able to talk or shout it out. What's going on? Is it me connecting with Tash or is it you connecting with Eyal? Something is not right, talk to me please."

"Auggie I just don't know. What I do know is that I'm feeling guilty but haven't done anything to feel guilty about. I'm sitting here in front of you and I'm not comfortable but I don't know why."

"Are you uncomfortable or you want to tell me something that you can't bring yourself to do? I'm blind Annie but I can feel your moods, your confusion even your pain of not wanting to hurt me. I need you to tell it to me as it is, as you feel it."

"Auggie, I don't know my real feelings, I don't know what my feelings are for Eyal. I'm beginning to ask myself if I even know what love is!"

"I'm wondering exactly the same thing. We do have something special but is it love? In the last year we both had some off and on lovers but it didn't work out in the end. Do we really know what love is? Seems to me that if we are asking ourselves that question well … we might not be 'in love'. Annie, I just don't know but one thing for sure I miss our friendship, our teasing each other and that connection with you. Hell I even miss that special feeling I always had when calling you 'Mrs. Walker'. By being lovers we seem to have lost those special bonds, I want them back. Can we have both?"

"Auggie, we are exactly at the same place. I miss our special teasing and innuendos. What can we do to get them back?"

"Maybe let ourselves free from one another. You know that popular saying "If you love someone set them free, if they come back, they're yours, if they don't they never were"

"You may be right. I never meant to hurt you Auggie."

"Annie I could say the same. We both have to sort through our feelings: You with Eyal and me with Natasha. I know Eyal loves you and I also know Natasha loves me, they are not the problem… we are!"

"Auggie… thanks"

"What did I say?"

"You were out front and honest with me. I need honesty in a relationship and it hasn't been always that way with you."

"Annie I don't think I can change on that front. I will always have old secrets and they'll be new ones too. I honestly tried and went some distance but honestly I'll never be able to go the full mile."

"What do we do now? Like Eyal said we need to get our act together for this mission. Auggie, it's my sister's life we are dealing with. I can't let her down. She is my priority, my love life is going to have to take second place. Sorry"

"Annie don't apologies. I'm thinking the same way. Look, here is my proposition: We take a break from each other and give us permission to explore our feelings, you with Eyal and me with Tash. No questions asked, no jealousy, no spying on one another. We have 'carte blanche' but we have to keep one promise: A month from now and if this mission is over, we get together and tell each other what we, at that point, feel about each other. Are you OK with this?"

Annie had tears running down her cheeks and Auggie wiped them off and kissed her as she whispered to him "It's a plan … it's a plan, I really love you … is it the real thing… that I don't know yet but I know I'm not lying when I say Auggie Anderson I love you."

"I love you to Walker" To that they both laughed.

* * *

Annie decided it would be better if she stayed at Danielle's house. Eyal would surely be sleeping by now so she would not have to explain what went down between her and Auggie to him tonight. She planned on telling him later because they needed to have a clear head for this mission and she wanted to reassure Eyal that she and Auggie would not be a problem.

Arriving at Danielle's home all lights were off. Coming up to the door, there was a note that read in Eyal's handwriting "Will not be sleeping at the house tonight, spending the night at the hotel."

Annie smiled….well well well… Eyal is feeling his old self again. Didn't take him long to get back on the cruising circuit. Not wanting to wake Danielle, she decided, since Eyal was not there, to sleep in the guess house. It had been her home for nearly 3 years and she missed the 'homey' feeling. Tonight she really needed a place she could feel comforted in. _'Nothing happens for nothing' she thought_

Opening the door, as she had done every time she returned home from a date, a mission or any other event, she went to the fridge just to check out what was in it and if she felt like it maybe take a beer. Since Eyal was supposed to be staying there, she knew Danielle, as a perfect hottest, had stocked up the fridge. Just as she was about to open the fridge, she felt a rope or something of the sort being strung around her neck. Her training took over and she successfully got her attacker away from her and dodge the fist that was coming at her face. As she turned she screamed EYAL WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!

He froze, swore a couple of times (well maybe a lot of times) in Hebrew, turned on the light "I could asked you the same thing."

They both looked at each other and laughed. Eyal still laughing, joined Annie on the floor.

"OK….. that brings back memories of our first meeting but Annie what are you doing here?"

"Eyal I read the note you left to Danielle that you would be staying at the hotel. I presume you met somebody tonight and did not want to bring her here to finish the night. I was going to pass the night with Danielle but since the guess house was empty or so I though, I preferred sleeping here and not waking Danielle. Now my turn, what are you doing here… you date didn't like the company?"

"First of all I didn't have a date and second that note was one that, yes, I wrote but it was meant for you. It was a message from Danielle. She wanted to warn you that she would be staying at the hotel with Michael and the kids. They are leaving very early tomorrow and it was better if she stayed with the kids for the night than to have to drive back at the hotel early in the morning. After me keeping my promise of helping Natasha I came back and went to bed like a good boy… no dates... promise."

Sitting on the floor near Eyal and feeling like a mixed up teenage with hormone out of whack, Annie started to cry.

"Annie, what wrong?"

"Nothing, everything I just don't know. Me and Auggie had a heart to heart discussion tonight and we decided to take a break. I have so many questions I can't answer and he does also….You, Natasha, me having questions about if I still have what it takes to be a spy and many more. We gave ourselves permission to explore those feelings or at least give us time to be able to answer our questions if ever we can find the right answers to them. But be assure we won't be any problem in this mission, Eyal. We promised each other that. You don't have to worry about us fighting while working together."

Eyal brought Annie close to him "Annie you know how I feel about you but I can't and won't explore those feelings at this time. It would not be fair for both of us. This mission must be our priority or more precisely Danielle must be our priority. Natasha told me tonight that she loved Auggie and was willing to fight for him. I won't fight for you. I want you to decide if you love me. I will fight to my death to complete a mission I believe in but for me 'real love' has to be a mutual thing not a trophy or a win."

Annie touched Eyal face and approached to kiss him. "Annie no, we can't do this. Told you once that timing had to be right… it's not. Come on, let's get you to bed."

"Eyal, you take the bed, I'll go sleep in Danielle's room. You're recovering from a concussion remember."

"Annie, please stay with me. I would love to wake up with you next to me. I won't go no farther than holding you, I promise. You need a friend tonight not a lover. I want to share my experiences to maybe enlighten you on your doubts about having what it takes to be a spy. This afternoon, at the FBI safe house, I would have loved to take you in my arm and comfort you. Now by some sort of miracle I can do it. Annie, I've been there, I've gone off books, done some terrible things and lived through it. I want to share my experiences with you. Let me be a dear friend to you tonight Annie"

"Eyal I accept you wonderful offer."

"Well since I'm on a roll, care to join me for a shower?"

"Eyal…."

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 – Love conquers all

**Chapter 5 – Love conquers all!**

Annie woke up to the smell of a typical homemade breakfast. Shaking her head, she remembered where and with whom she was. A wonderful feeling overtook her, she suddenly felt warm and safe. Opening her eyes and looking up she was startled by Eyal. He was lying on his side, supporting his body with his elbow, his head with his hand and he was staring straight down at her.

"They say: If you want to know how beautiful a woman is, take a look at her in the morning! I can't seem to take my eyes off of you."

"Eyal you always this witty when you wake up?"

"Been awake for some time now. I couldn't sleep so ended up on the terrace and played a little game: Instead of counting sheep's, looked up into the stars and matched each one with a reason why I would love to start a relationship with you. I was doing great until I ran out of stars"

Annie gently lifted her hand to cradle his face. "You, Mr. Lavin are quite a romantic. I love gazing at the stars… next time wake me up, I'll join you. Thanks for the pep talk last night. It was just what I needed, we should have talked after my return from Hong Kong."

"Anne you didn't need me then and you don't need me now. You are a very good field agent… never doubt that. We all need some directions, a little push or reassurance at one time or another in our career. I'm glad I was able to help."

"Eyal, who is/was there for you when you need/needed help?"

"I work alone remember and I'm good at it so never felt the need to seek out a shoulder to lean on."

"You are lying, I sure of that. Well, if you ever feel the need for a shoulder, mine will always be available. I might not have your experience for comforting a lost soul but I'm a good listener."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind Mrs. Walker. Now would you care for breakfast; eggs, pancakes and coffee are awaiting you?"

"Eyal, you made pancakes?"

"Yes, had to break into Danielle's kitchen, the one here is not stocked up for cooking seem the previous tenant was more the take-out type."

To that Annie gave him a knuckle punch in his ribs.

"Hey… that hurt!"

They tackled each other and Annie ended up on top of Eyal. She came down on him slid her hands under his t-shirt and kissed him while her hands were gently stroking his abs in a very inviting way. Sensing he was losing control and feeling himself sliding down into unfamiliar territory (he had always been able to control his emotions with every women he had worked or even played with), Eyal gently grabbed Annie shoulders and pushed her away?

"Annie don't, I loved our morning together and especially the treatment you are presently giving me but we cannot go any farther. We have a dangerous mission to figure out and I'm paired with your sister. We can't risk burning our cover. You once told me you wanted to put down some roots, well Neshema that's where I am at. With you, I'm not looking for a one night stand, an on the rebound short lived romance or hiding a relationship from both our agencies. I'm sorry for this morning, I shouldn't have permitted it to happen. My feelings got the best of me, it won't happen again, promise."

"Did the elusive, dark, man of the world, and covert Eyal Lavin just say the 'root' word?"

Eyal chuckled at Annie's remark "I've been pondering that since we said goodbye in Amsterdam. Lady, you are not the only one with unanswered questions. You rocked my life, my world, ...in many ways ... Neshema… in many ways."

"Eyal after this mission, we must go away together. A place where our ex's can't get to us, our agencies can't task us with a mission and we can't get away from one another. Some kind of CIA type 'farm' but no spy game or questioning permitted, telling the truth will be our ticket out. Please, don't be sorry for this morning. It gave me a view of what a rooted Eyal Lavin could offer and think I'm wanting to see more. But for now, you are right, we have to return to our mission and cover. Your offer for a delicious breakfast still stand?"

"Sure, just need to heat up a couple of plates"

Annie followed Eyal in the kitchen. Could he really want to put down some roots?

This time up close with Eyal was wonderful. They had talked on a level never reached between them, he had confided in her, revealing some of his personal inner struggles. She had cried realising she wasn't alone with her indecisions, anxiety and questions of having loss her ways. Eyal had lived through it all and more. He was sharing his own journeys with her. She knew it was a first for him, (well maybe a second - he had told her about his son) making her realize she must be very special to him.

What was she feeling for Eyal… was this real love? The famous wise king Solomon once said, that "many waters cannot quench love" True love is like a flame. All the monsoon rains, hurricanes, and floods cannot put out the flame of love. What was her definition of love? Did she know what love was/is?

With Ben it was pure lust and his wonderful smile (Eros); with Dr. Scott Weiss it was his rooted life style and gentle nature (Pragma); with Simon it was the father figure he was offering and she was craving (Transference); with Auggie, she was coming to the conclusion, that is was the friendship and playfulness (Storge) plus the fact that Danielle had told her that she displayed 'in love' sign for Auggie, her sister should be right, she had experienced love.

But with Eyal it was special: She didn't care about his spectacular spy career, his very, very good looks, and his masterful flirting techniques. No, when she thought of Eyal it went deeper: It was the pupils in his eye that dilated and grew larger (a telltale spy sign that he was attracted to her); his deep, raspy and accented voice; his sincere, chivalrous and caring ways; the vulnerably he let her see this last night; the safe and cozy feeling in his arms; her heart and blood circulation breaking speed limits when she was near him and last but not least, his putting his needs on hold till she could return them freely/truly.

Realizing that one of her existential questions might just have been answered, Annie took a deep breath. Why was this hitting her only now was also clear: One word 'Roots'. She had suffered from lack of roots during her childhood with a traveling military, selfish and absent father. Unconsciously she must have been guarding herself from falling for a man that would offer this same 'love' to her. Eyal telling her that he was thinking of putting down roots was the breakthrough, the switch she needed to be turned on by him. Now she had to 'turn' it off for the time of this mission. Well she though _'Good things come to those who wait and he will wait for me, that I'm now sure.'_

"Earth calling the moon… Annie where is that inquisitive mind of yours gone. Your breakfast is served, Milady. I really don't want to reheat your plate a third time."

"Sorry Eyal, I was daydreaming"

Eyal put on his best childish smile and asked "Was I in your dream?"

"As a matter a fact you were but the how and where will have to wait for our after mission get together"

"Lady, you're not going to make this easy for me. I have a feeling this mission is going to be an emotion hell. Personally, I'll be dreaming of a once promise beautiful sunset, it will be yours to grab Neshema."

"Eyal, it's a date but now let's put: our spy hat on + our emotions off: our best acting face on + our eyes' off: LET THE GAMES BEGIN!"

"Very well said Annie, very well said"

Annie was looking around for something and Eyal asked 'Annie did you lose something?"

"No, Eyal where is the soft cervical collar?"

"Annie, please not today. Blind training 101 is going to be hard enough, really would like to pass wearing any cervical collar for today"

"Eyal Lavin, tell me where it is or I'll just go buy another one"

Eyal sighted "It's in my car"

* * *

Getting the collar from the car, Danielle startled her.

"Danielle, you're back already. How were the girls? Sorry I missed them."

"They send their love. They are OK, it's me that is an emotional mess. Annie, I now understand a lot better your teary eyes and you always excusing yourself. I really want to do this mission, I'm even excited about it but I felt so guilty with Chloe and Katia. I'm sorry for the times I was so hard on you!"

"Danielle, welcome to my world. This IS going to be an eye opener for both of us. But promise me you will always remember that this world can be dangerous. I want you to talk to me or Eyal if you are frighten or don't feel right about something. Please promise me.

"Annie you have my word. You are my younger sister and my role is to protect you but for the duration of this mission, I'm putting myself in your experience hands."

Eyal had sneaked up on Danielle "And also putting yourself in my heart" and with that he gently but with a bit of intimacy kissed Danielle.

He rapidly had to steady her, Danielle was grasping for her breath and looked like a very ripe tomato.

Annie biting her lips "Danielle welcome to the spy world, this is Eyal Lavin… your husband.'

"Annie, we're outside and the neighbors can see me, not that I mind… hell…even werewolves would be jealous of that beard, that face. His business card must simply say 'I'll Call You"! But the mission isn't started, we don't have to act as a couple yet."

Chuckling, Eyal put his arm around Danielle's waist and whispered in her ear;

"Love as soon as a spy is tasked with a mission, he/she is on the clock till that mission is successfully completed. We are, my dear lady, husband and wife, for better or worse, for sickness and health etc.. Not quite what a Jewish bride would say but it's close enough"

"What are the vows in a Jewish marriage? It might be good for me to know a bit about your marriages. Never know, I might be asked about it at one point in this mission"

"Good thinking Danielle, I had not thought of this! Annie, you sure your father was a military, he might just have been a spy disguised as a military. Both sisters seem to have a 'je ne sais quoi' about spy hood. OK, to answer your question Danielle: There is no actual exchange of vows in a traditional Jewish ceremony. Many Jewish couples today do want to exchange spoken vows, they include them in many Reform and Conservative ceremonies. The lack of spoken vows is because of the existence of the Ketubah (Jewish marriage contract). The Ketubah contains the terms of marriage, and it contains what each party vows to the other. It is signed by the bride and groom, two witnesses, and the officiant. In our modern age, depending on one's denomination, Ketubahs can be customized to say what the couple deems appropriate and meaningful, and can be read aloud at the ceremony. It is through the ceremony that the document takes effect, and the exchange of rings "seals the deal" so to speak. The groom might say "be consecrated to me as my wife . . ." and the bride will often quote the song of songs "I am my beloved's and my beloved is mine." This is not really a "vow" but more a declaration of acquisition. Personally, I do not believe that one can take possession of the other but I do believe that one can and must take possession of the love of the other, which is my personal view of the modern exchange of vows and rings. Must admit that my interest is more what a couple does after the ceremony, Jewish or Christian… it's the same!"

Danielle giggle nervously and looked at Annie for help.

"Danielle, remember a certain Samuel and your advice to me on how to deal with him, it's your turn to apply your own advice!"

Danielle looked wide eyed at Annie, swallowed hard, turned to Eyal, pulled him down to her and gave him a very, very hot kiss. Eyal, like the professional he was, followed suite but Annie could see he was shaken.

_Danielle could be good at this… real good… she already put a very bold move on a very experience 'player'! Think I'm going to enjoy this… just hope I can keep my jealous nature in check!_ Annie though.

"Hey lovebirds, you'll need this." Annie handed Eyal his cervical collar and continued. "Danielle he has to wear it but like a typical Alpha man, he's scare it will cramp his style so make sure he wears it, doctor's and Annie's orders."

Danielle whispered to her sister "Annie, don't worry, I have experience with childish behavior, it's more the adult and romantic side of things I hope I can handle"

"Danielle, remember your advice with that guy Samuel 'Always take control, be one step in front of him, that way he can't intimidate you'. That's the best advice I can give you with Eyal, don't let him lead you… you lead him. Remember the Helen Ready song we use to sing 'I am women hear me roar' you can do it Danielle."

"Ladies, I can hear you, I'm not deaf"

"Just prepping my sister Eyal, it's call 'Spy training 101' "

"Well Neshema, she my partner, I'll take care of her training, thank-you very much."

"OK, you two 'train' together. I have some matters to settle before we meet up with Auggie for another 101 training. Eyal you up to briefing Danielle on what she is expected to do and be on this mission. Danielle for your part, you should explain to Eyal all there is to know about your business. He is you partner in this business from now on so he has to learn what it consist of. I'll see both of you later."

Eyal realised that Annie was setting up her sister to maybe give Eyal some hint of how she could be involve with a terrorist and Israeli dissident. He also knew it must have felt like a betrayal for Annie but it had to be done.

* * *

Coming into the house with Danielle felt strange even inappropriate, a bit like dating both mother and daughter. Eyal had been paired with numerous women in his career, for him it was business as usual playing up to a fake 'wife' or 'love' with some (well maybe a lot) of hanky panky but this pairing was different. Why…. 'W_ell maybe because you're in love with her sister Lavin! Like Annie said, get you spy hat on and emotions off' – hell…easier said than done!_

As soon as they were in the house Danielle pulled a chair and looked sternly at Eyal.

"Come and sit down, I'll put this neck brace on for you"

"It's OK, I'll put it on as we leave for Auggie's training session"

"Sit down now or I'll tell Annie you were hiding another one of your migraines from her."

Eyal shot Danielle a surprise glance "I've been successfully fooling doctors, friend and my boss's… how did you uncover me?"

'I'm a mother, remember. I've been training for now 12 years to notice small telltale signs. My daughters' say I'm the best mother they know for that task. You Mister Lavin presently have quite a headache and I'm sensing that if you don't rest, you're going to collapse. You don't want to put on the neck brace for fear of losing control over that headache. I am right or wrong?"

Eyal looked sheepishly at Danielle "You're right. You really have what it takes to be a spy, Danielle. Think I'm going to give you more spy training than needed for this mission and if you ever want to pursue this line of work, you'll have the basis."

"Spy work is not important at the moment, sit down." Danielle pulled a bit more on the chair and pointed to Eyal and then the chair. Like a boy caught in wrong doing Eyal obediently sat down.

"Did your doctor give you any meds?"

"Yes but would prefer not to take them"

"Look Eyal, I don't want to meddle in your business. Annie told me you were a very very private person and that I should put my meddling personality off for the time of this mission but…. I can't help but put my two cents worth in. From my experience, working in the dark is not easy. Catering often involve serving trays of food to people in very low light and believe me is it near to impossible to do with a headache, even worse with a migraine. Your sense of balance is off: It happened to me once with the result of a table of 8 **wearing **my cream of tomato instead of **eating** it. Not a good thing Eyal, believe me."

"Didn't think of it in that way Danielle, thanks. I have the meds in the medicine cabinet at the guess house, I'll go and take some now."

"Stay here, Rambo, I'll get them and give them to you"

Eyal shook his head, that woman was seeing right through him and it was unnerving.

Danielle came back with, as promise, his pills and a glass of water. She gave him one and made sure he took it. He could have tricked her in taking it...wouldn't be a first for him… well maybe not this girl…. so he swallowed like a good boy!

"Hate taking meds, especially ones that make you drowsy"

"Look, why don't you go rest, I'll wake you up in time for us to get ready for 'Blind training 101'."

"You could join me, take it as 'Couple training 101'"

"Great idea, we could even take a shower together, come on… this is going to be fun!" She took his hand and dragged him towards her room.

Eyal breathing stopped for a second, he looked at Danielle…. just in time to see her wink at him. Smiling he knew he was not going to get the best of this women!

"Eyal, you need to rest, come on. Don't worry I won't abuse of you, you're not mine to play with. You're mind, heart and eyes are all for Annie."

"Danielle, me and Annie are just friends, real good friends but just friends"

"Ya…. and I'm a real tooth fairy…. even my kids don't believe in the tooth fairy so Eyal don't give me that line. Annie tried it, it didn't work and it also doesn't work coming from you. You two are meant for one another, it's your 'kismet' as you say, I think?"

"OK, I give up. Look, I'll lie down but come with me. I'll read you in on what is expected of you and you can explain to me how you go about conduction this nice and well run business of yours. We have a deal Mrs. Walker?"

"My god, it's been years since I've hear somebody called me Mrs. Walker! It's refreshing to say the least. Mr. Lavin, you have a Bed In date!

Eyal shook his head, she was good… real good. Danielle and Annie, both, had a wise cracking ways about them but Danielle topped Annie in that annoying but lovable quality. _'Lavin, you in for one hell of a ride, prepare yourself"_

They talked and exchange in this bed in setting as Danielle had called it for a good two hours. Danielle notice the meds were taking effects on Eyal. She got up, put her hand on his shoulder and push in downward. He didn't argue, he knew he was losing his battle and the drugs were winning. Before he succumbed to them he took Danielle hand and whispered to her

"Danielle, thanks for taking care of me, I appreciate it more than you know"

Danielle kissed his cheek "Damm... good looking, chivalrous and grateful, do you have a brother I could maybe try my hand at?"

"I do and he's single, I'll talk to him about you, put in a good word.. you never know"

"Try to get some sleep, the meds are making you talk nonsense"

"No they aren't' I'm a spy remember, we are trained to withstand a lot!"

Danielle tucked Eyal in like she would a kid, kissed him on the forehead and whispered to him;

"Sleep tight, dream right and you will one day be Annie's knight"

"Heard that, I'm your husband from now on. Remember what I said: A spy is on a mission once he has been read in on it and only out of it when it is successfully finish. Danielle I'm serious, you can't say or insinuate anything else that what a normal couple would say to one another. We never know… ears and eyes could be on us."

"Eyal you're scaring me, somebody could be bugging my house?"

"No, I've check your house _thoroughly last_ night, no bugs I assure you. But it's not to say there won't be or that somebody could not overhear a phrase concerning my feelings for Annie, we can't risk that, darling." Eyal shot her his best 'husband' eyes to Danielle.

"Ha…Ha… you do have feelings for my sister, I knew it, I knew it! Now that I got it out of you, you can sleep at easy my LOVE, I'll be playing a loving and wonderful wife to you…. Now get some sleep." And with that she kissed him with slightly more passionate kiss than the 'mother kiss' she had giving him a couple of minute ago."

Eyal responded softly to her kiss and laughed. He fell asleep and his last though were of Danielle's composed idiom "Sleep tight, dream right and you will one day be Annie's knight"

To be continued

**_Thanks for the lovely reviews, I so enjoy reading them! Just hoping I'm doing justice to an Eyal/Annie pairing. I'm kind of writing in the dark as per say, I can't really see an Eyal/Annie pairing coming to. It's a challenge, I must say... but I love challenges! Please review again and again!_**


	6. Chapter 6 - It's a blind man's world

**Chapter 6 – It's a blind man's world**

Auggie had arranged the room at CLB (Columbia Lighthouse for the Blind) with the same floor layout as the _Le 6ième sens (6th sense) _restaurant. They did not have much time since chatter was putting both their targets in Washington as of next week.

He decided to put his friends directly in character and situation, meaning sit them down in a chair, in total darkness and see how they could carry themselves! To be immersed in total darkness while expected to perform regular spy observations tactics and intel gathering would be challenging for Eyal and Annie. Both of them excelled as 'People 'EYE' watchers': observing speech in action, sensing relationship interactions, reading body language, and observing different activities. They also were very good at listening into conversations. In the blind world, Eyal and Annie, were Camera & Recorder people. The hardest to adapt to blindness…. He knew this all too well….. He was one!

Putting in place his last table, Auggie heard somebody or something. The perfume and very silent approach gave him the identity of his visitor.

"Eyal, you are early. I'm not giving you privilege training, no teacher's pet in my classroom"

"Auggie, I can 'SEE' you are enjoying yourself, didn't bring an apple and not looking for any favors."

"Play with words while you can my friend, I'm sensing this is going to be a learning experience for all of us."

"Just in case, I left my pride at the door. I just hope I can pick it back up going out" Eyal chuckle and put his hand on Auggie shoulder.

"OK, if it's not favor treatment you want, what is it?"

"A mission related matter and a personal one, which one do you want first?"

"Well the mission related one…. that way we can attack the personal one with a free mind and infinite horizon!"

"OK, let's sit down. Did you build and secure our covers yet?"

"No, wanted to talk it out with you, Annie and Joan."

"Good, as I read our situation, Danielle and I as a husband/wife team won't work. I've spent some time with her and have a better picture of her abilities. Danielle has Annie's quick thinking and very good observation/acting skills. She surprised me in a couple of 'tests' I pulled on her. I am convince she can be a very good asset for this mission. The problem is with romantic interactions with me or any man. She can't hide her true emotions with 'love' related situations. Also since our targets seems to be hacking into Danielle's business, we have to presume they know her life situation. Think it would be better if I'm her new lover. That could explain some awkwardness or shyness, she being recently divorce and getting back in the dating scene."

"Eyal, take a look at your 'new' protocol I'm presenting to Joan later today…. You just aced the summary. We are exactly in the same line of thinking."

"Good, that's settle. Now for the personal matter."

Auggie smiled, he sense Eyal uneasiness.

"Well.. well … well Mr. Lavin care to tell me what's eating you. Your breathing just got heavier, I can sense your muscles twitching and your voice is a pitch lower.

"You are giving me some advance blind training, knew I'd find a way to be teacher's pet."

"Funny Eyal, I'll be the one laughing is a short while. Now to get back to your 'personal matter', I'm guessing our Annie is the subject."

"You guessed right. I never get involved with a friend's love interest. Especially a friend I want to keep. So I'm asking you out front: Where do you stand with Annie?"

"Glad you want to keep me as a friend, I'm honored and the feeling is mutual. Now that we know we want to be and stay friends, you are right we have to settle the Annie matter. Eyal, I realized in Amsterdam that you two had something going. I'm blind but not clueless. I made myself believe that what Annie was telling me were her true feelings. She lived through hell the last six months, the old Annie is still well hidden, and she might never come back 100%."

Eyal interrupted Auggie, "From what I seen, she's fighting hard to come to grip with her emotions. I've been there Auggie, I'm guessing you also lived through similar situations. Every good, active and involve spy has experienced an off the grid mission. For a spy the saying 'you only die once' is not quite accurate. But it's one hell of a roller coaster to come back to the living. Annie needs strong arms and the right words to get her through this. "

"Yes and that's where I have a problem, I just can't seem to be able to help her deal with the deep emotions. You on the other hand seem to be in sync with her feelings. You're always there when she needs/needed a shoulder to lean on… and so on. Look…. I want what's best for Annie. I love her dearly, love her enough to leave her make up her own mind. I'm not going to engage in a turf war with you. I can't change who I am and even if I tried it would only be short term. I gave her what I had to offer and it doesn't seem to be what she truly needs. She might not know what she needs or wants yet but I know I don't want/can't to build a lasting relationship on a lie. I have a proposition for you: Give her what you have to offer as I did and if you feel it's not what she needs, promise me to leave her go, as I'm doing now."

They shook hands to seal that promise. Eyal was surprised at Auggie's reaction to his quest. This man loved Annie a lot more than he had though. Not many men would have reacted as Auggie did… well … maybe himself. He was now certain that he had in Auggie a friend, a real friend and there weren't many on that list!

As for Annie, he hoped he could make his friendship go a long way into helping her regain control of her life. For him, what Annie was going through, was the worst feeling in the world. Knowing she was hurting and nothing much he could do about it, only one word came to mind: torture. This last night, he had stood helplessly, watching her in her sleep bury her head in her arms and struggle with the weight life had dealt upon her shoulders. How he wished he could take all of her pain away and carry it himself. But he knew better, Annie had to win this battle by and for herself. He promised himself that if Annie needed/asked, he would; hold her close, let her cry into him, do his best to be comforting, warm, all the while being careful _not_ to gloss over her issues. He would make sure to remind her that _he_ would be there for her, that he had as always and forever her back. He knew with a girl like Annie that he would have to wrap it up strongly and often with words like "I'll always be there", "I care about you deeply", "I'll help as much as I can" and even "I love you Annie". He could only hope that no matter what she'd be dealing with and despite the fact that he might not be able to brush it all away, that she would accept that they could face it **together, hand in hand**. And maybe just maybe she would return his feeling of being more than a friend.

Auggie pulled him out of his 'reverie' "Eyal, just one thing, whatever happens I intend to keep Annie as a very good friend and if she decides to continue our relation, you will accept her decision"

"Again Auggie, we are on the same wavelength. Now think we need to back to our mission."

"Yes! Annie told me you need to wear a cervical collar. That might cause a problem. I had to wear one of those once and must admit it was murderous for my balance. Think you could take it off while you are 'blind'."

"Nothing I would like better but have to get our girl's approval. She put it in her head to be my doctor's eyes!"

Auggie giggled "I'll talk to her maybe she'll listen but she can be quite a mother hen more a mother fox when her man needs caring for. Been there, loved it, make the most of it Lavin."

"Can't, it would blow my cover….we are on a mission … remember!"

"Damm life!"

"Yes, but we both know we wouldn't keep any other job!"

* * *

To that Annie and Danielle came in.

"Eyal, I'm proud of you! You are wearing your cervical collar."

Auggie interrupted Annie "We were just talking about it, Annie. Think it would be best for Eyal to take it off while 'in the dark'. I've had to wear one, had quite a problem with my balance and I was blind for 4 years at the time. It's going to be hard enough for you guys to get familiar and operational spy wise in less than a week. Think you could OK him to take it off while in 'training'."

"Yes thought of that, you are right, it could be a problem. For today we can do without. _(Eyal didn't wait to be told, the collar was off in a second!)_ But after we are finish here, Eyal, we talk to Dr. Longstrong for his opinion or maybe an alternative treatment. Also I need a promise from you : No more hiding your headache/migraine from me"

Eyal shot Danielle a very dark stare, he was not use to being 'betrayed'. No one he knew would dare cross him… not even Rivka, but Danielle was Danielle. Both sisters had an uncanny "busybody' way that was both annoying and endearing.

Annie caught Eyal's glare and Danielle's uneasiness "Hey you two, husband and wife team… remember. Eyal keep your temper in check and Danielle don't let him get to you. Put him in his place as you would do with Michael."

"Aaaaaaaaaa girls, we have a change in protocol. Talked to Joan (Auggie looked at Eyal.. a little white lie.. Eyal caught on) and she agreed. It would be safer and more believable if Danielle and Eyal were only dating. Danielle is known in this community and she is acting as herself in this mission. Nobody would believe she remarried as fast, that would be out of character. Also it's a lot to ask to jump in as a married couple. We three are trained and have experience but Danielle, and I don't mean to offend you, is a newbie."

"Auggie, stop, I am more than happy at this change of plan… sorry protocol as you guys say. Like the dating idea a lot better. I'm already breathing easier"

"Well that settles it then, now all I have to do is sell it to Joan"

Danielle looked at Auggie in an inquisitive way. "Didn't you just say you talked to Joan about it?"

Annie and Eyal joined in laugher at seeing Auggie eye Danielle.

"Oups… busted, it's a spy trick. We often sell an idea or a plan by telling our audience that we got it pre-approve by a mutually trusted person. Danielle think you are going to do a fine job on this mission. You girls sure your parents weren't spies? You are both naturally gifted for this line of work!"

Danielle looked directly at Auggie "OK think I get it now: SPY and LIEs not only rime, they're embedded together in your line of work. Don't think I can go as deep as you guys but I'll do my best to 'deceive' you!"

Eyal leaned forward and hugged Danielle "Don't worry, me and Annie are better at lying than Auggie."

To that Danielle pulled on Eyal tie 'Don't try lying your way in this relationship, love, I might be a 'newbie' but I'm also a woman and we gals can see through your lies a mile away"

All laughed and Eyal was now at ease with their 'dating' cover. He sensed Danielle could better handle a fake 'date' than a fake 'husband', the bantering that had just taken place between them proved it. Danielle was missing some deceptive training and they did not have time to wait for her to acquirer it. Also, he had to admit, he, himself, felt better. Playing a husband to the sister of the woman he now admitted to love would be a hardship even if he was a master in deceptive techniques!

* * *

"Don't want to break the party but professor Auggie needs his class's attention. In the 'dark room', I reproduced the restaurant's layout. This training won't last long, ½ an hour at the most. Here is the scenario: I'm going to guide you at your table, as you would be in the real restaurant. For this first time, the food is already served. Just want you to get use to the feeling to be 'in the dark', want you to interact which each other, try to eat what is in front of you, drink some water and only if you are sure of yourself get up and try to get to a table next to you. As soon as you are sitting at that table, your training is done for the day. But there is something that will be going on and that you should pick up on… I'm not saying more."

Annie took Auggie elbow "Love, you're easing us in, that doesn't seem hard to do."

Eyal felt a pinch at hearing Annie address Auggie with the word 'Love'. Was this jealousy? If so, he would have to deal with it and fast. Jealousy could not be an acceptable feeling in his plan and promise to Auggie. It was a first for Eyal: Not to be in complete control of his emotions. 'N_ot good Lavin … not good … get a grip man!'_

"Don't kid yourself Annie, just you wait. The only advice I can give you is 'Don't panic, stay calm, breathe slowly, feel your body, think before you act/move and don't forget to breathe. The darkness you are about to experience is total. These rooms serve as training space for people who are slowly losing their eyesight. I guaranty that your first reaction will be to try and open your eye wider and wider. When it starts hurting….. Stop… it won't do any good! You won't see more and your eyes won't adapt like they do in night darkness. This is my kind of darkness… Welcome to my world friend.. Enjoy … I know I will"

Auggie had a joyful and devilish tone in his voice. He was having fun or was going to have fun at the expense of his friends!

He guided them to their table. They were now sitting at a 6 place round table trying to find their plate, the water and get it in their mouth.

First words Auggie head were Hebrew swear words, Auggie knew by the sounds coming from the table that Annie or Danielle had just knocked her water glass in Eyal's lap.

"OK, one glass down, two to go. Remember calm down, the more you get mad, the more you fight it, and the more you are going to fail. You can't control darkness, you have to accept it. It's a bit like being put under for an operation: you want to fight it but you can't."

He was interrupted with more swear words but in French this time, Annie's turn to have something dumped on her…Her dinner had just been served in a special manner.

"OK guys stop whatever you're doing, bring your hand to your side, look straight ahead, breathe in, and breathe out slowly. Listen to what is happening in front of you, at you left, at your right. If it helps to calm you, close your eyes. Don't worry you are already blind, closing your eyes won't change anything. Now lift your hands and put them on the table, feel the texture, concentrate on that texture. That table is your boundary, it's your starting point, your safe 'place' so to speak. You can't find your plate, your glass, your knife and fork, just come back to your safe place and start again."

Just as Auggie was going to speak, he was startled by Danielle's voice just next to him.

"Auggie, I ate all the potatoes and veggies but really didn't like that piece of chewable steak. Got up and sat at the second table to my right. I heard a recording of a man and a women. They were talking about killing a man that was sitting at table # 9 in the corner to the right of where we were all sitting…. Was that what I had to pick up on?"

Auggie was at a loss for words "Danielle how did you manage to get this right at your first try. You ever been blind?"

"Auggie have you ever tried to serve food with no lights and some 20 or so tables to serve! I wanted to offer something special, a special trademark for my business. I got the idea of serving my clients in the dark so their guests' could be surprised by the plates/food arrangements when the lights were turned on. It's never as dark as in here but the techniques I developed for my business seemed to work."

"Well people we have a winner. Think it's enough for today, Annie, Eyal, stay where you are, I'll come and get you. Hey Danielle, why don't I get Annie and you help your boyfriend come out of the dark… oups.. Sorry Annie"

Annie laughed, Auggie was truly enjoying himself. Best of all, there was no awkward feeling between him and Eyal. She sense Eyal and Auggie had talked beforehand. Typical of Eyal to put things straight before embarking on a mission or personal journey. She wasn't clear of what she wanted for her future but at least she didn't have to worry about her two favorite men fighting between themselves.

Suddenly what she though was Auggie arm was in fact the side of the table. Not a good idea to put all your weight on the side of a round table. The table toppled and with that came a lot of Hebrew swear words. Annie sensed/felted the table had just hit Eyal somewhere. She panicked knowing it could worsen Eyal condition.

Auggie seeing (so to speak) that Annie was losing it, held on tightly to her so to stop her from hurting herself and the others. 'Annie don't move, you will only make thing worse. Leave me take care of this situation"

Auggie spoke "Eyal talk to me are you OK?" No answer

Danielle was rummaging through her purse and then he heard a click.

He guessed Danielle had just lighted a flashlight. _"God that lady is good. Going to make Joan recruit her as soon as this mission is done with, CIA needs this type of spy!"_

As soon as a little light was shining Annie, Danielle and Auggie where at Eyal's side.

He was conscious and trying to shake out the dizziness he was experiencing. "I'm OK, no harm done. Only hurts when I try to smile. Neshema you really know how to knock out a guy!"

Annie folded a handkerchief and pressed it against his chin. "Eyal, you're not OK, your chin is bleeding quite badly. You are going to need some stiches. I'm so sorry."

Auggie saying "We need to get him to the hospital'

"No, I'll take care of it, no hospital. I only need to get somewhere where there is light, I should be able to stop the bleeding."

"Take my arm Eyal, I'll guide you out of here and you should be able to fence for yourself once out of this dark room. Training is over class and sorry to say, except Danielle, you all failed. I'm including myself in that group. Next move is for me to bring in a professional… this is a bit too dangerous for a simple blind guy. CIA's bean counters are going to spring for some real teachers. Think it'll be safer!"

The cut was minor and Eyal had it cleaned and closed rapidly. The only thing that was hurt was his pride. He was not use to being cuddle and taken care of. He much preferred to lick his wounds alone.

Annie took a look at his chin and wince "That must hurt, you sure you don't want me to get you to a doctor"

That was more that Eyal could take "Annie, I'm not an invalid, it's just a cut, I'm not dying." He walked out strongly slamming the door.

To be continued.


End file.
